A Tendo & Her Falcon
by Battlezone
Summary: At a pivitol point at Jusenkyo, a change is made as our favorite martial artist is faced with something totally different from the Spring of Young Girl. FYI RN pair and Please C&C andor Review the story.
1. Default Chapter

A Tendo & Her Falcon: Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½ in any way and such; I don't have any right to be using the characters or places used.I only use them in my stories that I create to quench my writing desire to change the fate of the Ranma Universe at some level.General Warning to the owners of Ranma ½: Don't bother suing me please.I'm still a lowly college student and if you remember your college days, money is scarce while schoolwork is plentiful (yet I can still make time to write this stuff.Lets here it for procrastination).It will be only considered a loss on your part.

***WARNING***

I'm still a beginning writer at this; so don't get bent out of shape if my grammar goes to hell throughout the story.

***Story Notes***

I was inspired to do this while I was writing, "Return of the Eagle."I was in the middle of one of the earlier chapters when I thought about all the Ranma altaverse/divergence stories that exist out there.In every one of them, Ranma either has his regular curse or no curse.There is a rare few that deal with Ranma who has a curse that is completely different than the norm.Plus, no matter what story it is, Genma is always a panda.What would happen if Ranma and Genma, while at Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo, received different curses from the original cannon?As such, this story came about.Hope you enjoy it.

A Tendo & Her Falcon 

Chapter 1

In the farthest reaches of China, "Welcome sirs to Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo.Here's is most dangerous training ground known to man," the Chinese guide stated proudly to his two traveling companions.He had been hired by the older man to bring him and his son to the cursed training grounds.Why they wanted to come here, he had no clue but didn't care as long as they heeded his warnings.

Ranma stood with his father dressed in their training gi.His father had been searching for this specific training ground, why Ranma couldn't figure out.Whenever asked for the reason, the reply would always be, "It's supposed to be the most dangerous training ground there is and every martial artist must give his life for the art," or something along those lines.

He really began to wonder if what his father was saying was just a lie, since he seemed to be constantly looking at something that looked like a tour brochure.Of course, not knowing Chinese impeded their efforts finding the training grounds and it was several days later before Genma finally broke down and tried to find someone that could take them there.With luck and a little bargaining, his father was able to find someone that would take them, and so, here he stood, looking at hundreds of pools of water with bamboo sticking out of them as the sun crested the valley walls.

"This doesn't look that tough, Pop.I think that sales person gypped you where you got that so called brochure.Come on, lets get out of here and go back home.You've been saying that we would go home after our training journey and you said this is the last stop.Lets just go home now."

Genma did some quick thinking before responding to Ranma, "Come on boy.Unless you are not good enough to beat me," falling back on the same taunt that he has for the last several years.The truth was that Genma did not have plans for taking Ranma home, yet.There was still one more thing to be taken care of before that could happen._Don't worry Tendo, soon our two schools will be joined and we will live the easy life._Genma dropped his pack a few feet from the edge of the pools and jumped up on top one of the bamboo poles.

"I've been beating you for the past half year Pop.There is nothing more that you can teach me." Ranma responded as he too landed on a pole with one foot and took a crane stance.Over the years, Ranma's ability to absorb martial art techniques has grown to the point were he only needs to see it and can master less than a week later.In his spars with his father, Ranma's skill was then pitted against his fathers experience; experience was only able to win half the time.

The guide that was with them suddenly started yelling in broken Japanese, "No sirs!What you doing?You no listen to me.It very bad if fall in spring."

The guide's warnings went unheeded as Genma sprang toward his son as Ranma jumped up to meet him halfway.Midway, the two combatants met with a flurry of kicks, jabs and punches before breaking off from each other to land on another bamboo pole.

"Come on Pop, is that all you got?I'm barely getting a warm-up here," a smirked crossed Ranma's face as he watched his father get flustered by his taunt."You're the one that challenged me, are you sure you want to continue before you get hurt old man?"

"I've barely started boy and it seems I need to teach you to respect your elders," Genma barked back.He knew his son was good, but he has apparently gained a huge ego as well.So, Genma jumped at Ranma again and met him halfway as they traded blows back and forth and it continued for several more passes.The guide watched precariously as father and son battled above the pools of sorrow.He only could pray that they'll tire out and quit before someone fell in.

Up in Heaven, a little prankster named Murphy, twitched his ear when he heard that thought and decided that this would be more interesting than moving peoples belongings around the room as they searched for the item.What he saw made him laugh with glee, as this would be a major mark to put on his resume.He took out a coin and flipped it, heads for Ranma to take a dip first and tails for Genma.With the result heads, Murphy, always taking the opposite from the toss (just in case another prankster god was playing with him), assisted Ranma's kick to Genma's stomach and sending him into a pool.

**SPLASH!**

Ranma landed on a pole and turned around and looked for his father.He knew the old man was getting slow and this just proved his point.Scanning the pools, he saw the guide walking towards one of the pools that seemed to have bubbles coming from it.Suddenly, a petite redheaded woman popped out of the spring.As Ranma was getting over the initial shock, he heard the guide's voice.

"Oh no!You fall in spring of drowned woman.Story says woman drowned in spring 3500 year ago.Now, anyone that falls in spring take body of drowned victim.I'm very sorry sir."The guide shook his head as he waited for a reaction from the older gentleman that fell in the pond.The guide's attention was drawn to the sound of laughter and found the young sir laughing while holding onto the pole.

Ranma couldn't believe it.His father had turned into an older woman.His father had always badgered him about women being weak and always needing protection.Plus, there was the constant reminder to be 'manly.'Now, Ranma could give some payback for all the teasing that his father did to him during their journey.

Genma stood in the waist deep pool and just stayed there.As soon as he was knocked into the pool, he was going to jump out and continue the fight.But as he was getting up for the jump, something in his head shouted, "WARNING!" For the first time, Genma listened and stopped to find out what was wrong.It was then he noticed that his balance was different and felt there was some extra weight on his chest that he shouldn't have.

Standing in the pool, somewhat in shock as his brain, slowly (he rarely use this muscle remember, so it takes a little longer than normal) took stock of the situation, he heard parts of what the guide said, "Pool of drowned woman," "Take body of drowned victim."Genma's brain, taking note of what the ears heard, started to relate them to what the brain was told by the rest of the body and confirmed it with it notes.Finally, the brain made a decision to let Genma know what it found out and requested visual confirmation.

Slowly, Genma looked down at his gi and found that it was protruding more than normal.He then grabbed the opening of the gi and flung it open and found: BREASTS!Genma Saotome, of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, an epitome of manliness and fighting skill, had breasts."WHAT!"Then he noticed that his voice was a bit higher than normal.

His brain though, just got visual confirmation and conferred with the rest of the body with its findings.To say the least, the body wasn't too happy since last it knew, it was a man.Now, the brain is telling them, with visual proof, that they were now female.In response, the body froze up.Seeing the body freeze up, the news that it just related caught up with itself and the brain went into shock.With the brain in shock and the body frozen up. Genma did the only thing he could: he fainted and fell into the pool.

Ranma was now holding his sides he was laughing so hard.He was just getting his laughter under control when he heard his fathers voice had changed octaves and was looking down at his chest.It was then that Ranma saw that his father did indeed have female breasts.Instead of getting his laughter under control, he ended up breaking up into another laughter fit.He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice that his father had fainted into the pool.

Elsewhere, another person was stumbling upon the cursed training grounds."Damn you Saotome.Where are you now?"Ryoga Hibiki just stepped out of the bushes and found that he was standing at the top of a cliff, overlooking hundreds of little pools.As he stood there and contemplated where he should go, the sound of laughter was heard as it echoed through the valley.Ryoga immediately scanned the valley floor for the source of the laughter and saw a boy, possibly the same age as himself, barely holding onto a pole.Not far from him, someone seemed to be dragging a person from one of the pools.The boy though seemed to draw his attention the most.There was something about him that seemed to be familiar.Ryoga continued to lean over the cliff, trying to get a better view of the boy on the pole.It was then, that a few loose stones that Ryoga was kneeling on loosened, causing Ryoga to quickly loose his balance and fall over the edge."Damn you Ranma!" Ryoga cursed as he fell down the cliff.Unable to maneuver as he fell, Ryoga suddenly hit his head on a small outcropping, knocking him unconscious as he fell.Don't worry though; one of the pools broke his fall.**SPLASH!****SPLASH!**

When the guide saw that the older man, now woman, was going to faint he ran over and grabbed a large tree limb and managed to drag the woman out of the pool before it was too late.He took a side-glance and only sighed as the younger man continued to laugh.Taking his attention off the boy, the guide made sure that the woman was alive.Finding a pulse and that she was still breathing, he sighed with relief when he heard a splash, or was that two?

He turned to the sound and saw that the younger boy finally fell off the pole and into a pool.Getting up, he ran over to the general area of the pool and found a little black pig squealing like mad as it tried to get out of the pool.Shaking his head in resignation, the guide used another stick and pulled the little pig out of the pool.With the pig in hand, still squealing, the guide walked back over to the woman to wait for her… er… him to wake up so he could explain the nature of the curse and how it works.The guide never saw the bubbles forming a couple pools over.

Ranma was just getting under control from the last laughter fit when he suddenly heard his name from above him.Turning quickly to see who it was and if the person was attacking, Ranma lost his grip, which was already strained from laughing so much, and fell into the pool below him.As soon as he hit the water, Ranma felt his body change.It was such a strange feeling that he couldn't think that he could explain it if someone asked him to.

As he contemplated the strange feeling, the lungs let out a warning that he was running low on oxygen.Instinctively, Ranma tried to swim to the surface but found extreme difficulty as he tried to swim up.What he didn't know was that because of the body change, his clothes didn't fit him anymore and as he struggled, he got part of his shirt wrapped around a foot.As he continued to struggle, he somehow, still unknowingly, was able to cut most of the cloth away except for a small amount that was tied around his ankle.

Luckily, Ranma was able to break the surface near the edge of the pool and was able to drag himself out of the pool.Resting on the ground catching his breath, Ranma began to notice that something was wrong with him.First off, he found that his vision was magnified greatly and was able to see the rocks in great detail on the opposite side of the valley wall.He also found that he couldn't move his arms normally as he tried to get up, but failed and fell to the ground.Bending his head down, Ranma found that he had wings instead of arms.He also found that he had talon feet instead of human feet.

Slowly, tears began forming in his eyes as he realized that he was cursed to be a predatory bird.It was through sheer willpower that he didn't faint."WHAT?That can't possibly be my son!" Genma-chan shouted.The delicate resolve that Ranma still had crumbled when his own father, said that he wasn't his son.Wanting to get away from his father as much as possible, Ranma could only think of one person that still might claim him: his mother.

The guide was trying to explain to the man turned woman that the boy he picked up was the only person he found in the springs."I'm sorry sir, but this only boy I find.It very strange since this first time spring do this to customer."The guide looked over to the partially covered boy that he found.When the woman, er, man woke up, he tried to explain the curse and how it works.But the boy turned pig was causing so much noise that the man simply knocked the pig unconscious, allowing the guide to explain the curses.Using the pig as a visual aid, the guide poured warm water over the pig transforming him back into a boy.The reaction was not what he was expecting.

Genma was fuming as he looked down at the boy that the guide was claiming to be his son.But it couldn't possibly be his son.He knew for a fact that his son had a pigtail and this boy didn't._Oh no, Nodoka!What would she say, or_, Genma gulped, _do?Soun!What about our pact?What about our easy living off our children's hard work?What about…_Genma's thoughts grinded to a halt when he realized something; no one knows what Ranma looks like._I'm saved!_A plan started running through his head when he realized something that he forgot about, "Um could I have some of that hot water please?"

"Owe, what hit me?" Ryoga groaned as he regained consciousness.Opening his eyes, Ryoga found himself looking at a wood ceiling.Looking around, he found that he was in some sort of room in a cabin.Sitting up, Ryoga rubbed his head, trying to lesson the pain from two lumps that he found.He turned his head to the door when he heard it creak open and found a heavy set man dressed in a white gi with a bandanna covering his head.

"Oh good, you're awake finally.Come on son, I have some dinner prepared and you need to eat so we can train some more tomorrow," Genma said from the open door.He prayed that this would work.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"Ryoga paused as he discovered something else, "Who am I for that matter?"Ryoga held his head as he tried to figure out who he was.

"My only son has forgotten about his dear old father.It must have happened from getting hit on the head too much," Genma sighed exasperated.Genma however, might have looked repulsed at the boy forgetting about him, but was cheering his good fortune inside._Yes!The boy doesn't know who he is.My luck is finally changing._"I am Genma Saotome, master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts.You my boy, since you forgot, are my son, Ranma Saotome.Together, we have been traveling for almost ten years now, ever since you could walk.Your mother died when you were very young and I have been taking care of you since."

Ryoga just listened to man, who called himself Genma tell his story.As he listened, something clicked in his memory, "Yeah, that's it.My name is Ranma Saotome."Proud that he figured this out, Ryoga remembered something else, "Uh, Father?"

"Yes?"Genma was grinning from ear to ear inside and he showed concern to his son; this was the first time that he was getting respect._Maybe having this boy as my son won't be so bad. He at least shows respect to his elders._

"Did something happen to us?Like a curse of some sort." Ryoga watched as his father's expression slumped a little.

"Come on over to the table.We are at the guide's hut near the valley and he will explain everything for you."

Ryoga nodded as he got up from the cot and walked over to the door._That's strange; I could have sworn that the door was over here.When did they put up a wall here?_

"Over here boy, over here." Genma called to the boy.Turning around the boy walked over to him and exited the room by his side.Deciding to take a precaution, Genma took hold of the boy's shoulder and sat him in the chair at the table, where the guide, with a pot of hot and cold water sat on the table._Hmm, better figure out how to solve that direction problem before we arrive at the Tendo's._A little while later, outside the hut, loud shouting could be heard, "I turn into a WHAT?"

About a hundred miles away, Ranma Saotome, the real Ranma, was eating a rabbit that was held in his talons as he stood on a tree branch.After about an hour after leaving the valley, Ranma realized that he needed to know if there was a cure to his curse.So, turning himself around, he headed back for the valley and hoped that he could find the guide.He was able to find the valley easy enough with his new sight, but the guide and his father had apparently left.Giving up, and not wanting to see his father at the moment, reoriented himself eastward and flew off for Japan again, hoping that he could find his mother.

Going back towards Japan again, Ranma discovered something about his curse; he actually was enjoying it.The feeling of being able to fly and perform aerial aerobics, the specialty of the Saotome School, was invigorating.No longer was he ground bound by gravity, being limited to only jumping.Ranma was able to take the school to a new level as he learned to perform loops, twists, turns, dives, and other maneuvers as he flew towards the ocean.Then, with his enhanced eyesight, he could fly hundreds of feet into the air, riding the air currents, and still see the ground perfectly and be able to identify multiple objects without difficulty.

As the sun was finally setting, Ranma was beginning to feel hungry.Lowering himself closer to the ground, he began to scan the ground for food.Just as the sun was about to set, Ranma spotted a lone rabbit in a field and dove upon it.Now, Ranma was eating his catch.He didn't bother trying to cook it, since he couldn't start a fire without hands and he was too hungry to care, as his beak was able to tear apart the rabbit with little trouble.

Ok, how do I find Mother?And once I do, how do I talk to her to tell her that I'm her son?Better to leave that question alone until I do find her.Pop, never did say where she was or if she was even alive.All I can think of is being in a big city when I last saw her.Tomorrow, I'll be over the ocean and in Japan where I will start looking for her.Once I find her, somehow, I'll worry about trying to communicate to her.Ranma finished his dinner and let it drop to the ground below him as he got himself comfortable and fell asleep.

Four days later, Ranma found himself resting on top of a tall metal tower, right in the middle of a very large city that he found.A few days ago after crossing the ocean, he decided to continue going east searching for cities and didn't find one that was big enough, to him, to consider try searching.Today, he found this huge city and decided that this would be the best place to start and began right away.With two-thirds of the day gone, Ranma wasn't able to find anyone that could be his mother.Of course, he was only going by a vague memory of what she looked like.He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was thinking that maybe he should have started at one of the smaller towns first.

About mid-afternoon, Ranma was searching another part of the city at a reasonable height that would allow him to dive down quickly if he needed to.So far, Ranma had been completely unlucky in finding someone that resembled his memory of his mother.He was about to try a different direction, when he saw something that made him very angry.With his enhanced eyesight, Ranma saw two men approaching a girl that was slowly backing up from them.It was the knife in the hand of one of the men that really got Ranma angry.Still holding on to the one rule of a martial artist, even though you're a bird at the moment, Ranma dove for the man's hand holding the knife to help the girl.

Nabiki Tendo was scared for one of the few times in her life; really scared.She had been leaving to take a loan payment to the bank that day taking her usual route.Today was an important day since this was the last payment and the dojo's expenses would drop considerably and allow a savings to be established.She wasn't expecting these two muggers that were apparently waiting for her to come by a more secluded place on her route, "I don't care what you say, your not going to get anything."She turned on her mask and tried to take a martial artist stance that her memory recalled from the days when she was younger.

"Oh ho!The girl has some spunk.Maybe we should have some fun before we dispose of her eh?" the smaller of the two snickered.Nabiki didn't show it, but she was now near shaking as she watched the face of the one holding the knife."Yeah, maybe.But first, lets see how much spunk this one has first," and ran forward to try to stick her with the knife.Nabiki just watched and prayed that help would appear or her memory would recall the lessons with her father.

Just as the guy was upon her, bringing the knife up for a downward slash, her prayer was answered.From above was a high-pitched shriek as a large, black colored bird grabbed the man's knife hand.He screamed in excruciating pain as the bird that grabbed his hand, dug his talons deep into the hand.Reflexively, he dropped the knife and grabbed his hand.

Ranma held onto the hand for dear life as he flapped his wings to keep his balance and annoy the attacker.When the attacker grabbed onto his hand, Ranma was close enough to use his beak and began pecking the guys face with aggression while keeping his talons dug deep.

"AHHHHHHHH!Damn it!Do something about this damn bird will you.It's killing me here," The guy managed to yell back to his partner as he continued to try to get the bird off his hand.

"Put your hand into the air quick!"When his partner complied, he pulled out a small handgun and took aim and pulled the trigger.

Ranma seemed to be winning when he was suddenly lifted into the air.He heard the shot and a millisecond later; he was hit in the shoulder followed by immense pain.Screaming, in bird language, Ranma let go and fell to the ground.Attempting to move only caused more pain to his shoulder and let his pain be known.

The attacker was pleased to be rid of the bird, but really wanted to hit his friend for drawing the gun."Let's get out of here quick!That gun just alerted anyone in the area," he said as he backed up from the bird that was still screeching as it tried to move on the ground, and the girl.Still holding onto his hand, trying to stop the bleeding, he turned and ran away with his friend close behind.

Nabiki was frozen with fear when the guy started to attack her. Then she was frozen with shock when the bird appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the man.Unable to comprehend what was going on, she watched, as the bird seemed to be winning against the man.When the gun went off, Nabiki was able to move again as the two men said some words and ran off.The bird's high-pitched chirps caught her attention.Seeing the bird on the ground and bleeding, Nabiki moved over to try to help the animal that had apparently saved her.

She looked over the bird and Nabiki discovered that she didn't have a clue what to do.Her first aid lessons that she learned in school came back to her.Nabiki took hold of the lower edge of her shirt and pulled hard, ripping a long strip and tried to slow the bleeding."Shh, shh, stop moving.It'll be ok.Just stop moving."Nabiki saw that her voice was having an affect as the bird still chirped sadly and continued to hold the pressure on.Picking up the bird as gently as she could, Nabiki cradled it as she ran towards the only person she could think of: Dr. Tofu.

Dr. Tofu was sitting down and enjoying the quiet day as he took care of some paperwork when he heard his door thrown open, "Dr. Tofu?Help, please!"Recognizing Nabiki Tendo's voice, he ran to the waiting room.He found her near tears and cradling a large bird."What is it Nabiki?"

"Dr. Tofu, help it please.It…" she mumbled out as she choked back a sob.

Even though he knew that this wasn't his expertise, he decided to do something so someone with the proper skills could take over.Carefully taking the bird, "Stay here and calm down first.Is there any one that needs to be called?"

"Yes, the police.I'll explain later."Nabiki sat down and tried to compose herself.She had never felt so useless.She had lost control and that was something that she didn't like.

Dr. Tofu went into one of the examination rooms and set the bird down.Pleased that it was still breathing Dr. Tofu went about bandaging the bird up and tried to make it comfortable."Nabiki, can you come in here and watch the bird.I think I better make the call to the police and your family but I need you to make sure the bird doesn't move too much and fall off the bed."

Nabiki nodded and sat in a chair just staring at the bird that had saved her as Dr. Tofu disappeared to make the calls._How did I loose control?I never loose control, yet it happened.Then this bird came out of nowhere and saved me.Why?Did it think that the knife was something to grab?_Nabiki's thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Tofu came in.

"A policeman is on the way over to take a statement Nabiki and I left a message at your place."He walked over and took a seat, "Want to talk about it?"

"No, let me say it only once with the officer here, please," Nabiki said somberly.Suddenly she remembered something, "Oh no!The loan money!I need to get this money to the bank today," Nabiki fretted as she pulled out the envelope with the check and bank slip.It was then that the front door opened, "Dr. Tofu?Nabiki?"

"Over here Akane," Dr. Tofu opened the screen and allowed a worried Akane into the room.

"Nabiki, I just got home.Kasumi was at the store and, you know how Dad is at this time.What happened?"Akane then saw a bird, wrapped in bandages, on the bed, "Oh no!"

"I'm fine now Akane.I'll explain everything at home but I need you to pay attention to what I'm about to tell you."Akane immediately turned her attention to her older sister."I'm not able to take this right now but this is the last payment on our loan.Take it to the bank now before it closes.I'll be home by the time you get back."

"Sure thing Nabiki," grabbing the envelope, Akane left the room and ran out the door for the bank.Just as she sighed in relief that the disaster was averted, another voice rang out as the door opened again, "Excuse me, is a Nabiki Tendo here?It's the police and we would like to get a statement."Nabiki got up with Dr. Tofu who gave a gentle squeeze on her shoulder for encouragement.Nabiki took a deep breath and walked out of the examination room and went to talk with the officer while Dr. Tofu listened from behind the curtain as Nabiki explained the situation and told her story.

A half an hour later and multiple questions later, the statement was taken, "Thank you again Ms. Tendo.I'll get over to where you were attacked to find the knife that you mentioned was dropped.Hopefully it is still there and we can catch the people that attacked you.We have your number and where we can find you if we need to talk to you again," the officer smiled warmly."Care if I have a look at the bird that saved you?I would like to see the bird that saved you?"

Nabiki nodded and directed the officer to the room where the bird was still sleeping as Dr. Tofu watched over it.The officer took a good look at it and whistled, "That is a large bird there.You are lucky that it happened to attack the assailant when it did."Nabiki nodded, unable to say anything."Well thank you again and we'll contact you if we catch the criminals Ms. Tendo."Dr. Tofu then showed the officer out the door as Nabiki slumped into the chair next to the bed.Slowly, she reached out and began to gently pet the bird's head.

Dr. Tofu came in and smiled as he watched Nabiki pet the bird's head."Nabiki, while there is still time, why don't you come with me to get the bird looked at by a vet.I have a colleague who is a vet and can possibly help us."Seeing her nod, Dr. Tofu left for a moment and returned with a cardboard box, large enough to place the bird in and placed paper and cotton on the bottom before carefully, without disturbing it, placed it in the box.Giving the box to Nabiki, who took it readily, he led her out and to the vet.

Kasumi was busy making dinner when she heard the front door open.Seeing who it was, she was relieved to see that it was Nabiki, who was carrying a large box.She heard the message that Dr. Tofu left and was still worried about her even after Akane said that she ok."Oh Nabiki, it's good to see that you're ok.Is everything alright?"

"Yeah sis, everything is fine.Did Akane get the payment in on time?" trying to avoid talking about the experience more than once with the family.

"She got it in on time and brought back a receipt for your records.Is that the bird?" Inquiring the box that Nabiki was carrying as they walked into the house.Sitting down at the table, Nabiki gently placed the box on the table to show Kasumi the bird."Oh my, what a beautiful bird," Kasumi exclaimed as she stared at a bird that was about two feet long and it's feathers were a dark blue.The top of the head was blue while the bottom half was a cream white that was spotted with small dots of black.

"The vet said it was a Peregrine falcon and that it was very lucky that none of its bones were injured.He wants another check up in a couple days.Don't worry, its only sleeping." Nabiki explained.

"Are you going to be taking care of it then while it heals?" Kasumi asked, already guessing the answer.Nabiki just nodded and whispered, "It's the least I can do for it."Smiling, Kasumi went back to the kitchen as Akane came in with their father.

"See Daddy, Nabiki is just fine like I told you.There was nothing…"

"WHAAAAAAA!My daughter is alive!WHAAAAAA!" Soun cried as soon as he saw his middle daughter.Rushing up to her, he grabbed onto her for dear life, fearing that if he let go that he would loose her.

"Daddy, stop it!You'll end up hurting the falcon." Nabiki exclaimed as she tried to pry her father off her._Gees, when will he ever grow up and act like a grown man?_

"Father," Kasumi's soft voice filtered through the noise like a hot knife cutting through butter, "calm down.Nabiki is fine and you don't want to wake up her pet falcon."

Soun immediately closed his mouth and let go of Nabiki.Akane came over and looked in the box, "What kind of falcon is it sis?"

"The vet said it was a Peregrine.After examining it, he said that the wound wasn't dangerous and that the bird should be fine in a few days and back to normal in a week.He's letting me take care of it for now.Tell Kasumi that I'll be in my room Akane when dinner is ready."Nabiki picked up the box and walked upstairs to her room.Akane watched on while Soun still had tears falling.She knew that Nabiki was bothered about something but decided it wasn't her place to bug her about it.

An hour later, someone knocked on Nabiki's door.Nabiki, sitting at her desk, was just staring out her window and occasionally watched the falcon as it slept in its box on her desk."Come in."

The door opened and Kasumi walked in with a tray with a plate of food for her and a small plate of uncooked meet next to it."I figured that you would want to be with the bird when it woke up.The meat is for when it wakes up.Just bring the dishes down when you are done."

"Thanks sis."Nabiki took the dishes and began to eat as Kasumi quietly left the room.

Slowly, consciousness began to creep back to him.Opening his eyes, Ranma looked around and found that he was lying down in a box with paper and cotton._What happened?Last thing I remember was the fight?_Trying to move, Ranma felt a jab of pain as he tried moving his right wing.Looking over, he found that it was wrapped up in a bandage with part of his body.Trying it again the pain, came and Ranma let out a series of curses that only came out as chirps.Then he heard a voice, "Shh, don't move or you will aggravate the wound."Ranma turned his head around and looked up at a pair of deep, caring, brown eyes and his heart sped up a bit as he stared at the girls face._She's cute._

Nabiki smiled as she looked into the falcon's blue eyes, "You've been asleep for a few hours now.The bullet went right through and you should be fine in a few days."Nabiki didn't know why she was talking to the falcon.She always thought that people who talked to their pets or plants were a little crazy.But she was finding that doing this was relaxing as she was able to tell anything she wanted to to the bird."I just wanted to say, thank you.For saving my life."

Ranma continued to listen as the girl that he saved told him what happened after the fight.He was really angry that he was shot.The men definitely had no honor to draw a gun, let alone attacking a defenseless girl.When the girl offered her strips of meat, Ranma readily accepted it as he was very hungry and hadn't eaten for several hours now.

Nabiki smiled as she fed the falcon the meat and watched it gulp the meat down, "You must have been hungry," she commented when all the meat was gone."I'll go see if Kasumi left some more for you in the kitchen."Ranma watched the girl leave and tried to stand up again.Failing, he rested his head down and relaxed again.A few moments later, he heard voices outside the door, one he recognized as the girl he saved while the other was new, "Nabiki, can I feed the falcon with you?"

"Sure sis," Nabiki said as she opened the door.Ranma finally had a name the person that he saved when he recognized the voice.He looked up and found two pairs of brown eyes, one with short brown hair and the other with long black hair.He recognized Nabiki with the short hair, and guessed that this other person was her sister.Seeing the meat in her fingers, Ranma quickly grabbed it from the sister's fingers and gulped it down.

"Nabiki, have you figured out a name yet?" Akane asked as she fed the last strip of meat and gently petted it's head, enjoying the feeling of the feathers on her fingers.

"Ra, an Egyptian God that had a head of a falcon," Nabiki whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, I was going to name him Ra.We learned about him in our ancient history class."

"Hmm… I guess that will work," Akane agreed as she got up to leave.I'll see you in the morning sis.I'm going to finish my homework then go to bed."

"Night Akane," Nabiki called as Akane left the room.After Akane left, Nabiki pulled out the dojo's financial books and went to work planning the family's finances.She was so involved in the books that she didn't hear the rustling from the box.

Five minutes after Akane left, Ranma got tired of not knowing what was going on around him and was able to stand up without aggravating the wound.When he peeked over the box rim, he found Nabiki writing in a small book.He didn't know why, but he didn't mind watching her work even though he didn't know what she was doing.Before he knew it, Nabiki was closing the books that she was working in.

"NNGH," Nabiki groaned, stretching out a few kinks.Nabiki then noticed a pair of eyes from the box."So, how long have you been watching?"Caught unaware, Ranma flustered a little, ashamed that he was caught staring.Nabiki let out a small giggle seeing Ra's feathers fluff.It was as if was surprised."It's ok Ra, I was just putting the finishing touches on the Dojo's finances before bed."

She then got up and started to undress for bed.As soon as he noticed what she was doing, Ranma quickly ducked down in the box and closed his eyes.Nabiki came back and looked in the box and found Ra crouched down with his eyes closed, thinking he was asleep."Goodnight Ra, and thank you again for saving my life."Nabiki gently rubbed Ra's head before climbing in bed and falling asleep shortly after.Ranma looked up and watched her sleep in her bed for a while and smiled before laying down and falling asleep as well.

***Author's Note***

Hey, what do you think?I know I wasn't too original with Ryoga's curse, but I like him as a pig, and so do many others.What do you think about Genma becoming the 'woman' of the family?Maybe this will actually teach Genma some manners eh… Nah, never happen.Anyway, if you hadn't noticed I like predatory birds such as falcons, hawks, eagles (This is the second story that I'm using them in you know).I was tired of Ranma always ending up with the girl curse because, the stories always brought up bad subjects/thoughts/stories that dealt with who would accept Ranma for who he was with his uncontrolled curse.So I gave Ranma something completely different and have integrated it into the cannon universe.For the length of this series, I can't answer that yet.I know it won't be too long since it will move quickly at parts, yet the cannon universe will change slightly.All those fans for our favorite chef and amazons; don't worry.They will be showing up in this story as well and causing just as much trouble as before, if not more.How will I bring them in you ask?Very simple, Ukyo is already going to show up (a given) and where do you think Genma and Ryoga, aka Ranma, are going to stop off at next?I'll give you 3 guesses and the first two don't count.

I'm going to try to keep the characters the same, though Nabiki might be changed slightly.Will she be more caring or cold; you'll just have to read about it in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tendo & Her Falcon: Chapter 2

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½ in any way and such; I don't have any right to be using the characters or places used.I only use them in my stories that I create to quench my writing desire to change the fate of the Ranma Universe at some level.General Warning to the owners of Ranma ½: Don't bother suing me please.I'm still a lowly college student and if you remember your college days, money is scarce while schoolwork is plentiful (yet I can still make time to write this stuff.Lets here it for procrastination).It will be only considered a loss on your part.

***Story Notes***

I was inspired to do this while I was writing, "Return of the Eagle."I was in the middle of one of the earlier chapters when I thought about all the Ranma altaverse/divergence stories that exist out there.In every one of them, Ranma either has his regular curse or no curse.There is a rare few that deal with Ranma who has a curse that is completely different than the norm.Plus, no matter what story it is, Genma is always a panda.What would happen if Ranma and Genma, while at Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo, received different curses from the original cannon?As such, this story came about.Hope you enjoy it.

***Other Information*** Thoughts are italics and signing will be bracketed.Other languages will be identified as need be.

A Tendo & Her Falcon 

Chapter 2

Ranma sighed as he looked outside the dinner room, standing on a small stand for falcons to stand on.It was a bright sunny day out and the fall heat was kept low thanks to a light breeze, keeping the air circulating.Ranma wanted to take off and fly, to go see things and maybe find his mother, but he stayed.

He stayed because Nabiki, the one who was taking care of him, asked him to. Knowing that he was in debt to her, he nodded his head.In return, Nabiki promised to take him out after school so he could stretch his wings for the first time in a week.Ranma took another glance at the clock and noticed the time._Where is she?She's usually home by now._

"I'm home!" a voice called from the entrance.

"Welcome back Akane.How was your last day of school?" another voice asked.That one was Kasumi, the eldest sister and apparently the caretaker of the house and family as well as the pillar of the family.He guessed that she had taken up the mother figure since Ranma never saw the Tendo's mother.He was fairly certain that she passed away some time ago, if Mr. Tendo's crying fits were a big indication about it.Ranma often wondered if he would ever stop his constant crying, a man never was supposed to cry, at least by his father's definition.

"It was ok.I'm only glad that Kuno left to visit his father until school starts up again."Akane and Kasumi walked into the dining area where Ranma was perched."That means I have the entire summer without him trying to grab me."Akane turned around at the stairs; "I'm going to go practice until dinner.Call when it's ready," and then ran up the stairs.

Kasumi turned to Ranma with her usual smile on her face, "Don't worry Ra, Nabiki will be home soon.She probably got caught up at school and will be home in a few minutes.Remember, Nabiki never breaks her promises."With that, she then walked into the kitchen and began preparing the meal for that evening.That was one thing that always amazed him about Kasumi.She always seemed to be able to guess what was on his mind at that moment before he even thought of it.

Footsteps could be heard as they came down the stairs.Ranma turned his head around to see that Akane was ready for her training dressed in a yellow gi.As she walked out towards the dojo, Ranma couldn't help to notice that yellow really seemed to be a good color for her."Do you want to go outside and wait a few minutes before Nabiki is home Ra?"Ranma whipped his head around with surprise etched on his face, which is really difficult if you're a bird.Standing there with her arm ready to take him as if it was perfectly natural for her to sneak up on a high-class martial artist like him, even though he couldn't practice anymore.Not saying anything, he climbed onto her waiting arm, being careful not to use his talons, and she carried him to another perch that was on the porch where he perched himself.Then without another word, Kasumi disappeared into the kitchen again.

From this point, Ranma could see clearly into the dojo while its doors were open.For a couple days now, this is how Ranma spent his days, studying Akane's training and could only come with one conclusion: she needed some serious training if she wanted to improve any.He sighed to himself as he watched Akane run through basic kata's that were of the Anything Goes style, but he has yet to see her do anything more difficult then that.He resigned himself from studying her any further as he watched her smash through a pile of bricks and think that it was a great accomplishment.It might have been for her, but if this is the extent of what she can do then it isn't that great.He considered himself lucky to stay with another family that seemed to practice his family's style._Wonder if there is a connection between Pop and the Tendo's?_

"I'm home," a familiar voice called from the front door for the second time today.

"Welcome back, Nabiki," Kasumi called from the kitchen."Ra is waiting for you on the porch."

Ranma turned to see the middle daughter, Nabiki.Her facial expression was cool and collected but Ranma's sharp eyes could identify a small smile creeping onto her face."Ok Ra, I need to change and then I'll take you out somewhere to fly."And with those words, she disappeared up the stairs.

As Ranma watched her leave, he tried to figure the girl out for the umpteenth time.Of all the Tendo's, she was the only one that could keep him guessing.One moment she would be completely devoid of emotion and then, by herself with only him as the only witness, she would drop the mask and let the emotions play on her face and sometimes tears would break their damns and make their way down her face.

If there was one thing that Ranma couldn't stand was a girls tears.The couple times that tears made their way down, Ranma tried his best to find out what was wrong.Either with small rubs of his beak or a, "What's wrong" translated as a series of chirps would always grab her attention.She then just smiles as she lay on her bed or sat at her desk and begin to pet him.He had to admit, the petting had a serious soothing affect on him and it seemed to do the same for her, as she would calm down and start talking about her day or her plans but not about what was bothering her.

Upstairs, Nabiki tried to take as much time as possible to change into her casual clothes.She didn't want to do what she needed to.When she first brought Ra in with Dr. Tofu, the doctor stressed to her that as soon as the bird was strong enough to fly that she would have to release him.After the last visit a few days ago, he told her again in his office, especially since Ra was healing so quickly and getting stronger.With great reluctance, she agreed.A wild animal, especially a falcon, didn't belong cooped up in a house or city.The breaking point came when he started telling her what would happen otherwise.

She stared at herself in the mirror and wiped away a few stray tears that she never noticed.She never told her family what she was doing because she didn't want the sympathy.She needed to be strong and this was the best way for her.Nabiki looked again in the mirror and tried to figure out what happened.She couldn't understand how such a simple bird could affect her, the "Ice Queen" of Furinken High.Shaking her head, she cleaned her face up, checked herself in the mirror just in case and headed downstairs to get the deed over with before she started having second thoughts.

As she got to the bottom of the steps, Nabiki looked over and saw Ra watching his sister as if he was analyzing her "practice."She wondered what went through his head as he watched her little sister try to improve her status as a martial artist by smashing bricks.When Ra turned his head, their eyes locked and Nabiki stared into the sky blue eyes that looked back at that seemed to see right through her.Quickly breaking contact she walked over to where he was perched while slipper her mask on tightly, "All ready Ra.We better get going before the weather decides to change."

Ranma watched everything go by while perched on Nabiki's shoulder to their destination.She seemed to be giving him a tour of the city, why he couldn't tell.He turned his head so he could clearly see her face and what he found disturbed him._Something is bothering her.I wonder what it could be.She seemed happy enough before we left._Ranma continued to watch buildings going by but kept turning his attention to Nabiki every few minutes.

Nabiki was in a slump as she walked towards one of the larger parks.It was a good walk and should have taken the train but this way she could have a little more time with Ra.She realized that people were talking about her having a falcon on her shoulder, but she didn't care anymore.She turned to the right and caught the same blue eyes trying to break past her walls and find her."We'll be there in a little bit Ra.You'll be flying again in no time," smiling and putting up a false front.Ra looked at her once more, seeming to try a last attempt to get past her walls before turning his attention to the sights.She let out a silent sigh as she continued towards their destination.

Ranma and Nabiki gazed around the large park that was a good distance south, neat the city borders.Sakura Trees dotted the long path that lead through the park and larger trees were placed in the back of the park.They could see many people walking along the paths and carrying a quiet conversation, enjoying the quiet serenity of the park.Occasionally there would be screams of joy as a group of younger children happily tossed bread to the ducks that floated on the large lake, like tiny boats on the high seas.

"Here we are Ra," Nabiki smiled, her mask back in place."From here you can leave the city and fly where ever you want to go."Gently, she brought Ra, down off her shoulder, resting him on her forearm.Almost naturally, she stroked Ra's chest feathers, enjoying the soft touch.

Ranma was too excited about being able to go looking for his mother again to notice that Nabiki's mask once again fell a little.When he was about to look back to Nabiki again, he felt himself being lowered and then suddenly tossed upwards.Instinctively, he leapt from her arm and flapped his wings taking him into the air.

Ranma was in heaven.He truly missed being able to fly like this, as he took himself a little higher while circling.Even though it was only a week, it seemed like an eternity of not feeling the air rush under his wings knowing that the slightest change could allow multitudes of maneuvers.Ranma then took a long dive at the lake, imagining that he was going for one of the ducks on the lake, but pulled up far above the waterfowl and resumed climbing the skies.This is what the Saotome School strived for in the mid-air combat, total control while staying aloft in the air for an eternity using different moves to give one just a little more time.Now, he didn't need those moves as he could stay aloft for hours instead of seconds.Ranma decided to voice his happiness to the world, a call that let people know that he didn't have a care in the world.

Down on the ground, Nabiki gazed happily as she watched the falcon that tried stopped a man with a knife but took a bullet for his bravery.She could tell that Ra was happy now and she was happy for him.For a long time, Nabiki lay in the grass watching Ra fly circles above her and occasionally taking an incredible fast dive at the lake but he always returned to circling upwards trying to get higher.When she heard Ra call out, a small tear appeared on Nabiki's cheek and was brushed away quickly._What's wrong with me?I'm releasing a wild animal back to the wild.It's not like I'm loosing a friend._But deep down, the truth was a different story.With a solid determination, Nabiki stood up, took one last look at her circling friend and savior, and started walking out of the park.Too quickly for her, the strong stride turned into a run.

Above the park, Ranma was finally getting to a decent height and decided to look down, enjoying the enhanced eyesight that he now had._Where is she?_He took another look around the park._Where did she go?_Ranma suddenly started to worry as he continued to scan the park for Nabiki.Suddenly, he realized what just happened: he was no longer a pet but free to do what he pleased.But for some reason, Ranma wasn't as happy as he thought he would be.

Landing on one of the taller buildings nearby, Ranma watched the sunset while trying to decide what to do._I should be happy that I'm free.It means I could look for Mother… but what would I do then.I never thought about it before.She wouldn't see her son, just a falcon._Ranma's thoughts then turned to the person that let him go and in a rare occurrence of insight, a decision was made.I'm going back.Let Mother keep her dreams alive a little longer until I find a way to change back, if there is a way.Someone else needs Ra's help more right now.In a short leap off the roof, Ranma opened his wings and allowed the winds to guide him back.

It was early evening when Nabiki finally clambered off the bus.As she looked up, Nabiki saw the first stars of the night appear in the darkening sky._I wonder what Ra is doing now?_Sensing her mood drop, Nabiki quickly started her mantra._No emotion.I must not show emotion because emotions can be used against you._Again, she began to feel he walls around herself rebuild, stopping the flood of emotions.

Unfortunately, the damage had been done.It is better for him this way.He is out where he belongs.He doesn't belong cooped up in the house all day.I was told all the work I need to do and with me going into my junior year, I don't have the time.She continued to convince herself as she aimlessly walked on the sidewalk.

A couple blocks from home though, many of the images of her with Ra appeared.Many dealt with her just petting him, enjoying the feel of his feathers and admiring his form.Others were of Ra looking at her with a questioning look that just didn't seem to look right on a birds face.The happiest came from one a couple nights ago as Ra spotted an error in her balancing that night.Soon, a smile was on her face as she walked into the dojo._It would have been worth it though if I could have kept him._She never heard the flapping of wings as the dojo doors squeaked open and close or the pair of eyes that watched her from the wall.

Ranma watched as Nabiki entered the house with a curious expression.He had been heading towards the dojo when he noticed her walking along the sidewalk with her head mostly down in deep thought.He thought about dropping down to her when he saw her depressed mood, but decided to watch her from a few hundred feet up.He smiled when he noticed that she was smiling and noticed that they were home.With quiet ease, Ranma landed on the wall surrounding the house and dojo and watched her greet her family and have dinner.

Realizing what he was here for, Ranma quickly looked to Nabiki's window to see if it was still open from earlier today; it was.With a single leap and a few flaps, Ranma quickly soared to her windowsill and landed.Then using his beak, he opened the window some more to allow him to enter.Once inside, Ranma stepped onto her desk, which was next to the window and silently waited for his prey to arrive.

Nabiki climbed the stairs with a tired expression on her face; it had been a long and difficult day.But it had ended better than she thought it would have.Nobody really questioned where she went this afternoon or brought up the subject since Kasumi had told them after she left.The dinner conversation had been light and moving as they talked about plans for the summer.Nabiki tried to get her dad to start teaching again so they would have a steady source of income but all she was able to get was a teary reply.What her family really needed was something to knock their father out of this depression.Nabiki paid particular attention to what her little sisters plans would be so she could sell the information to Kuno, who was becoming a bit obsessive of her.Things wouldn't get that far though if she had any say.

Nabiki chided herself for thinking of her older sister being clueless.After dinner, Kasumi shocked her by asking for her help with cleaning the table and the dishes.To shocked and still feeling low, Nabiki found herself agreeing as she picked up the dishes.In the kitchen, the conversation was light dealing with plans for the family's summer and thoughts of trying to get their father teaching again.

Standing in front of her room, Nabiki had to thank her sister later.She seemed to know more about people and what they were feeling than Nabiki ever could.On top of that, she had a way to help them without the person ever realizing it.Nabiki smiled a genuine smile as she opened the door to her room, not caring about trying to hide it.Turning on the lights, Nabiki nearly went into shock as she found a very familiar falcon sitting on her desk looking none too happy.

Ranma waited patiently for Nabiki to open the door and turn on the lights.When his eyes finally readjusted for the light change, he decided to have a little talk, forgetting that he couldn't talk in Japanese right then."Nabiki, what is going on?Why did you take me out to a park just to leave me?If you didn't want me, why didn't you tell me?I hate it when people just decide things for me without informing me."Ranma took a little breath before starting up again, but calmer, "Is something wrong with me staying here.I thought we were friends here.You are one of my few friends Nabiki.Please don't turn me away again."Ranma didn't know when it happened during his 'talk,' but he discovered that his vision was a little foggy."I don't want to be alone again."

Nabiki stood in her doorway in shock as she saw Ra chirp and click her ear off.She could only guess what he was so angry about.From behind her came a familiar, "Oh my," and saw that Kasumi and Akane standing there gazing in surprise as they listened in.Her attention was drawn back to Ra when she heard his chirping change tones.The three daughters heart tore at what seemed to be a heart filled chatter from the falcon.When Ra seemed like he was finished Nabiki turned to her sister's, "How did he get back here?I thought I took him far enough away."

"It apparently wasn't enough because here he is.Maybe you should take him out of town next time."Nabiki only glared at her little sister.She didn't have a clue to how hard it was for her to do what she just did.

"Akane, could you go look after father.I left him downstairs and I don't want him finding the sake at the moment."Akane new that another front of tear showers would happen if Father started getting some drinks into his system and hurried downstairs.Kasumi took one look at the falcon on the desk and another at Nabiki's indecisive expression and asked a single question, "Nabiki, would it be so bad to keep him?"

Nabiki turned to the depressed falcon and studied him carefully.What ever happened to him, it seemed that he needed a friend just as much as she did.She remembered how she felt coming home and decided that it wouldn't."No, Kasumi, I don't think it would be," her eyes never left the bird, as his expression seemed to rise a little with that single statement.

"Then I think you have some explaining to do.It sounds like Ra wasn't too happy with you leaving him like you did."Nabiki only nodded her head as she walked over to Ra and sat down on the bed near the desk.With a knowing smile on her face, Kasumi went back downstairs to relieve her little sister from watching their father and made a mental note to get some more strip steak tomorrow.

Ranma partially shut out the world when he finished.He said his peace and was waiting for some reply.He almost turned to leave when he heard Kasumi's question.Hoping against hope, he stayed, waiting anxiously for Nabiki's answer, "No, Kasumi, I don't think it would be."Ranma was so happy that he nearly tried to jump to Nabiki's shoulder and hold her with all his might.So excited, Ranma missed seeing the door close and Nabiki sitting on the bed.

"Ra," Nabiki started.Ranma hearing his 'pet' name turned to her.Seeing this, Nabiki marveled at how smart the bird really was and felt she was lucky to have such a friend."I'm sorry Ra, for leaving you like I did.I was only thinking what was better for you.The vet told me what it would mean for me to take care of you and I didn't think I could do it.But after I left, I wish I hadn't let you go and that I would do what was needed.I would do whatever it took if it meant that I could keep my friend."Nabiki silently wondered when she started petting Ra.

Ranma heard what he wanted.She wanted him as a friend like he did.It appeared that they both were in need of a friend.He then recalled the last friends and how they ended up and silently vowed that it wouldn't happen again.This time, as he felt Nabiki pet him, he sensed a difference in the touch that she used.It was a little more refined and delicate as she stroked his chest and Ranma felt a small tingling sensation as he felt all the stress from a few moments before leave him.He knew that he made the right choice.Ranma only wished that he could have found his mother to see her one last time, but the smile on Nabiki's face softened that thought considerably."You must be one of the smartest animals around Ra.I wonder where you really came from?"Ranma could only give her a look saying, "If you only knew."

Ranma sighed quietly as he stood on his pedestal that Nabiki got for him.This was something that Nabiki got for him the day after their little talk several weeks ago.It was a heavy, carved rock for a base with a wooden T-post sticking a few inches out of it, allowing him to sit and not worry about tipping over but was easy enough for Nabiki or anyone else to carry around if need be.

As he gazed outside to the warm early autumn weather, a sense of déjà vu came over him.It was a wonderful day and was anxious to go out, but Nabiki promised that they would go out after she finished her "business" this morning.But it wouldn't end like it did seven weeks ago when she had run out on him.In a way, he was glad that it did happen since it forced them both to deal with a few issues and now, both were good friends.Nabiki was opening up a little more to him while he listened.As he listened, Ranma was forced to keep his mouth shut and not make any comments since they wouldn't be understood anyway.Another bonus was that he had plenty of time to think things over before trying to say anything.

After that, Ranma had become a member of the family and was included in as much as he could.One of these family times was when all four and one falcon went to the beach for a few days.When he heard that they were taking the trip, he thought he was going to be stuck home at the dojo.When Kasumi asked what he was going to do, she banished his earlier thoughts stating that he was going too.She then went in to explain that she had registered Ra with the proper authorities and groups and was now licensed to carry him in the open, even when traveling by train.

At the beach, Ranma had the time of his life as he soared in the ocean breezes.The crashing waves also felt good when he was flying close to the ground.He even was able to buzz the heads of Akane, Nabiki, and even Kasumi when they started a water fight and that turned into an all out war.After the beach, Ranma noticed that everyone seemed to be a little more normal.Soun wasn't giving Niagara Falls a bad name every hour, on the hour.Kasumi had let loose the housekeeper and became the oldest sister again.Akane and Nabiki both loosened up and seemed more relaxed than they had been before.

Coming back to the present, Ranma smiled at the thought of being part of a family again, though it wasn't in human guise.Ranma wondered if he would ever be able to see his family ever again.His father had disowned him at Jusenkyo and he barely remembered his mother.All that remained were vague images of being held for a photo and waving back as his father led him away from the house.But the problem was the face was always shrouded over, never showing the face.

It was during the summer that Ranma learned what happened to Mrs. Tendo when Nabiki took him with her and Kasumi when they visited the grave.After paying their respects, Ranma considered the Tendo's lucky since they had known their mother and had memories about her.His only wish was that he could meet his mother and just hold her again as a man instead of a falcon.

The summer break however, didn't last.After five weeks, Akane and Nabiki were again walking to school.Ranma was left behind since he wasn't allowed in school.After a couple days of sitting at home, Ranma had enough and took off and followed them to school without them knowing.But when he got there, he wondered if it was a school or loony bin.

The first thing he saw when the girls were entering the gates, he saw a mob of boys attack Akane screaming date proposals.He was in such shock that he nearly fell out of the tree that he landed in to watch the fight.Nabiki had mentioned the fighting in the morning but he didn't believe it until now.Ranma also recalled that it was a student, a Tatewaki Kuno, had started the morning fights.Something about having defeating Akane in combat is the only acceptable way to be able to date her.Akane's popularity skyrocketed within 24 hours and hasn't shown signs of stopping.

He was a little surprised to see Kasumi waiting for him at home expectedly, like she knew he would return at any moment.She just smiled knowingly and went about her chores.To make it up to her for leaving like he did, he accompanied when she left the house shortly after lunch.Perched on her shoulder, Kasumi told him that they were returning a book to the local chiropractor and hopefully borrow another.When they arrived, utter chaos ensued.Ranma wondered if there was anything normal about this neighborhood as he saw all the patients run for their lives when they walked in.Ranma never knew a person could move that fast in crutches with a full leg cast.When the doctor started dancing with his skeleton after walking to the waiting room began to question if the man was really a doctor.It was Kasumi that surprised him the most as she just giggled at the man's antics thinking he was silly.Ranma never saw Kasumi as the clueless type.As the doctor, Ono Tofu, started dancing out in the street as they left the office, Ranma made note to stay out of the man's way next time Kasumi visited.

Having not visited the school for the rest of the week, Ranma was surprised when Nabiki picked him up and left for school earlier than she normally did.She didn't tell him what was going on until they were in the vice-principle's office.Ranma, perched now on Nabiki's arm, came out of the office with surprise written all over his face.He still couldn't believe that he was going to be honored as the school's new mascot.

Somehow, without his knowing, Nabiki had taken a picture of him before the end of the school year and turned it in.Apparently there wasn't too much honor to believe in when your mascot was a palm tree so they decided to ask for ideas on the new mascot before the end of the year so they could debate over a new mascot during the break.Since Nabiki was the trainer/owner of Ra, she would be paid a normal fee for taking care of him and a little extra for all the sporting events and important school events that she brought him to.

When the announcement was made, the entire school population, save one, thought that the new mascot was perfect.The one who opposed him was Tatewaki claiming that only his "noble personage" was good enough for the school to take pride in.Immediately afterward, Tatewaki lay unconscious in a pile of various items from books to shoes to sporting equipment.The school obviously didn't agree with him on this.

After that, Nabiki had asked him to stop by every day for lunch for school reasons and that she missed his quiet company.Not able to ever refuse a girl, Ranma agreed and for the past week, he had been at the school during lunch hours and sat with Nabiki as she allowed the students to see their new mascot up close as she told the story of how they met.Ranma guessed that people heard about the attack in the papers.

However, Tatewaki Kuno was something of a disbeliever and a sore looser.This isn't counting the thickness of his head hindering reality from reaching the peanut that has been defined as his brain.He didn't understand what Kuno called him, but it didn't sound good as the Kendoist glared at him from a few inches.Ranma's glare turned sub-artic in December and a staring contest began.After several agonizing minutes, Kuno apparently couldn't handle the stare anymore and blinked.At that moment Ranma dashed his head in pecked him a few dozen times.Kuno recovered quickly the next day claiming that it was dark sorcery that caused him to loose. 

The sound of the front door opening and a call from the front "I'm home," broke Ranma's train of thought.Turning his head around, Ranma saw Nabiki walk in with her arm waiting.Understanding, Ranma jumped from the pedestal and flew over, landing on her arm.Ranma then climbed onto her shoulder as always when she brought him up to it."Ok Sis, Ra and I are going out to the park for a while."

"Oh Nabiki," Kasumi called as they were about to walk out the door."The school called this morning while you were away," wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh, what was it," Nabiki inquired.

"The Kendo match tomorrow was apparently cancelled.So you have the weekend free but the school board meeting is still on for Wednesday."

"Thanks Kasumi.We'll be going then," Nabiki grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes and headed for the park."We'll be back in a little while," she called.

"We'll see you soon.Have fun," Kasumi waved back.Noticing the time, she walked over to the gate to meet in time to meet the mailman just as he was about to fill their box.Thanking him, Kasumi picked up the mail and sorted it out.Leaving Father's mail on the table, she left to put her sisters mail on their desks.On top of the pile on the table was a simple postcard with the image of a panda eating bamboo.

--A little later--

Soun Tendo was reading his mail when he came across the postcard.Turning it over, he saw that it had come from China.Reading it over, he started shedding tears, "Ranma?He's coming here?Oh, how I've waited for this day."After reading it once more, Soun went in search of his daughters to tell them the good news.

"Kasumi!" Soun looked into the kitchen, finding her working over dinner preparations.

"Yes, Father?"Kasumi noticed the postcard that was in his hand.

"We need to have a family meeting."Soon, he was standing outside Nabiki's door.**KNOCK!KNOCK!**"Nabiki!" Opening the door, expecting to see her he was surprised to find an empty room."Nabiki?"Unsure where to look, he went and knocked on Akane's door, "Akane!"Again, he was greeted with an empty room.Now really confused, Soun went down and stuck his head in the kitchen, "Eh, Kasumi, do you know where Nabiki and Akane are?"

"I think Akane just went into the dojo and Nabiki left for the park with Ra.Is something wrong?"Kasumi was a little worried now.It had been a long time since they had their last family meeting.

"No, No.I'll go find Akane and we'll meet when Nabiki gets home."Soun walked towards the dojo when he heard sounds coming from within.Just as he expected, he saw Akane ending her practice standing in front of a pile of cinder blocks.

"HYAAAHHH!"Akane looked down at her latest accomplishment of smashing through four cinder blocks.As she was wiping the sweat off her forehead, she noticed her father walking over to her.

"Excellent as always daughter.We are going to have a family meeting shortly as soon as Nabiki comes home."Soun then walked away with tears in his eyes thanking the Gods for giving him one daughter that was interested in continuing the Tendo School.

Nabiki was enjoying the view of the sky overhead as she rested on the grass.Above her, Ra continued to amaze her as he performed unthinkable maneuvers in the sky.Earlier, she had him practice grabbing a small log in the air by tossing it differently.Sometimes she had tossed it early when he wasn't yet ready and he still had been able to grab the log before it touched the ground.Now, she was enjoying watching him have fun.

There have been times that she wished that she could join him in the skies while not having a care in the world.But the thought of what would happen to her family if she left brought her back down to earth.She might be called the "Ice Queen," at school with no morals about information, but that was business.But Nabiki did have her values and family was one of them.If it weren't for her meddling, Kuno would be attacking immediately after the hoard did instead of declaring his speeches.Thankfully, her skills in math and business have helped her balance out the dojo's income with the betting pools.The problem was that everything was becoming repetitive._I wish something would come around and spice things up a little._Just then, she felt a drop of water on her arm.Looking up, she could tell that the clouds had moved in quickly and a storm was about to start.She got up quickly while brushing her jeans off, grabbed her purse and put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, loudly.

Ranma, meanwhile, was fully immersing himself in trying new flying maneuvers, pushing his agility to the max and then going farther.Even though he couldn't practice Anything Goes right now as a human, didn't mean he should adapt his current condition to Anything Goes.So, he ended up creating a Anything Goes Flying Falcon School by incorporating some of the simpler Anything Goes moves with his falcon body gave him some interesting attacks if ever need be.To the ground though, the way he moved seemed like a natural falcon enjoying the day.

Glancing down, he saw Nabiki smiling up at him from her laid back position on the ground.He recalled the silly tricks she had him do, for practice she said.The idea seemed like child's play to him, but soon she started tossing it earlier, at a different angle, away from him, or all the above.It was no longer child's play, but a challenge and he never backs down from a challenge once issued.He always could get a decent workout when they practiced and loved every minute of it.Seeing Nabiki smile really wished he could be human again so he could actually talk to her instead of speaking in bird talk.

Banking in another turn to ride the winds higher, he noticed that the winds had decided to pick up.Taking a look around he discovered that the clouds had also gotten darker and could feel a fine mist starting.It was then that he heard Nabiki whistle for him.Looking down, he saw her standing with her purse in one hand and her arm waiting.With his eyesight, he could tell why she called him as drops of water started appearing on her clothes and skin.Deciding to have a last bit of fun, Ranma tucked in his wings and dove straight for her while using his tail to direct.

On the ground, Nabiki began to worry as she saw Ra start diving right for her.As he continued to speed towards her, she was curious as to what he had planned.Gathering her courage, she stood firm as he continued his decent towards her position.Then just when she was about to shout to him to pull up, Ra opened his wings and fanned his tail about fifteen feet above her.With the speed he was going, he was able to land lightly on her arm with ease.She leveled an evil glare at him as he turned himself around on her arm, "Ra, if you ever give me a scare like that again I might have to see about clipping your wings."

She had no intention of going through with it, but the threat was enough for her.She would never admit it to anyone else, but for a third time that year, she felt fear.This time, it was fear of having her friend crash into the earth and leaving her alone again."It's alright now Ra.Just don't do that again.Now come on, lets head home before the rain starts up.Letting him up on her shoulder, Nabiki turned and headed for the exit.

Unfortunately, about halfway home the clouds above unleashed their dams on the populace.Scurrying quickly, Nabiki was able to get inside a small convenience store before she was able to get too wet and purchased a small umbrella.With her purchase being put to use, she and Ra continued on their way home.

Elsewhere in town, another pair was caught in the rain, though one of them was more prepared than the other as both walked with the grace and ease of a seasoned martial artist."Tell me again what we are doing here instead of trying to get rid of our curses, old man."The voice belonged to a younger boy, about 5'8", dark hair and a yellow and black bandanna tied around his head.He was dressed in yellow silk shirt with wooden ties and black pants with a yellow string tied around the leg up to mid-thigh in a weave pattern.On his back was a very large backpack and was holding a simple bamboo umbrella in his hand.

"We're here to see an old friend of mine, Ranma."The person that the young man was talking to was a beautiful woman with a very well curved body and endowed chest.She stood about 5'9", with long dark hair that was left undone.She wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and dressed in a simple white gi.She currently was readjusting her belt and top to better fit her form."When we are there, you will meet your fiancée so the two of you could…"

"What?!" Ranma screamed out."After everything we've been through, you want me to now get a fiancée?Forget it Pops.I'm going back to China to get cured."With a simple twist, he was walking back the way he came."Stupid old man, trying to decide a fiancée for me now.Of all the stupid," Ranma was unable to continue that line of thought as he instinctively ducked as his danger sense went off.Unfortunately, the attack wasn't at him but what he was carrying, knocking out of his hands.Before he could call out a very inappropriate name, he felt himself changing.

The woman stood there with a satisfied grin on her face and a street sign in her hand.Next to her was the hole that apparently held the sign not a few seconds before.She confidently walked over to the pile of clothes before her and quickly grabbed the squirming form in the pile and brought a little black pig with a familiar yellow and black bandanna tied around his neck up to her eye level."Now listen here Ranma, this is about family honor and you will do as I say; understand."

Ranma glared his father while pulling out a sign from behind.[What do you know about honor old man?Remember, I was there when the Daikoji's found us near Jusenkyo.]Ranma smirked as he saw his father sweat a little in the rain.[So here is my answer.FORGET IT!]With an unnatural strength for a little black pig, Ranma smacked his father in the head, knocking his father down.Caught unprepared for the attack, the woman instinctively dropped the pig and sprung back up, ready to fight.Instead of finding Ranma in a similar position, the woman saw the pig dart around a corner.Instinctively, she ran to the corner hoping to see the pig running down the corridor only to find him gone.

"Damn.I thought we had that problem fixed."The woman grumbled for a moment before a thought came to her."Well, if he won't come with me, he'll just have to come on his own then since I'll have his clothes."Whistling a little ditty, the woman stuffed the clothes on the street in the pack and slung it over her back with her pack before bending down to pick up the umbrella on the street.Then with a casual flick, he slipped it into Ranma's pack and continued looking for the Tendo Dojo.

***Author's Notes***

Well, I finally got this chapter done.Hope you like the way things are going.Thanks to all those who sent in their thoughts and ideas for where the story can go.I have to give thanks to Commander Galos for his idea with Ranma becoming the school mascot.This should bring out some more chapters as the story progresses.I also need to thank all that have sent in messages telling me how they have loved this story even though I only had a single chapter out.Those messages kept me encouraged continuing writing this even when I only had an hour available.Thanks again.Since I left this chapter hanging like this, I am working on a chapter 3 right now.I hope to get this finished relatively soon so I can get another chapter of Knight of the Moon and System Interface.When that is done, I plan to hit Return of the Eagle.Of course, I'll make these plans and change them depending on how I feel at the time.


	3. Chapter3

A Tendo & Her Falcon: Chapter 3

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½ in any way and such; I don't have any right to be using the characters or places used.I only use them in my stories that I create to quench my writing desire to change the fate of the Ranma Universe at some level.General Warning to the owners of Ranma ½: Don't bother suing me please.I'm still a lowly college student and if you remember your college days, money is scarce while schoolwork is plentiful (yet I can still make time to write this stuff.Lets here it for procrastination).It will be only considered a loss on your part.

***WARNING***

I'm still a beginning writer at this; so don't get bent out of shape if my grammar goes to hell throughout the story.

***Story Notes***

I was inspired to do this while I was writing, "Return of the Eagle."I was in the middle of one of the earlier chapters when I thought about all the Ranma altaverse/divergence stories that exist out there.In every one of them, Ranma either has his regular curse or no curse.There is a rare few that deal with Ranma who has a curse that is completely different than the norm.Plus, no matter what story it is, Genma is always a panda.What would happen if Ranma and Genma, while at Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo, received different curses from the original cannon?As such, this story came about.Hope you enjoy it.

Italics for thoughts and brackets for the sign language

A Tendo & Her Falcon

Chapter 3

"I'm home!"Nabiki gently shook her umbrella and placed it in the stand next to the door before slipping out of her shoes and into her house slippers.Just as she was about to head upstairs, Kasumi walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my, did you two get caught in the rain?"

"Not too badly.I was able to get an umbrella before the downpour."

"That's good to hear.Before you head up, Father has called a family meeting."

"Oh," she wasn't expecting this."Do you know what it's about?"

"No I don't," shaking her head."But what ever it is, Father very excited while reading the mail and is acting very serious about this meeting.Can you get Akane while I notify Father that you're home?"

"Is she practicing still?" Nabiki asked, knowing the answer, while setting Ra on his pedestal.When Kasumi confirmed her assumption, she started out for the dojo, already hearing the sounds of her sister's workout.Walking into the dojo's open door, she saw Akane pounding on a training dummy with more than her normal strength until main post finally snapped, no longer able to stand up against her Akane's assault.

"That feels better," wiping her brow with her sleeve.Akane glowed in pride with her accomplishment, not even hearing someone enter the dojo."There you go again, Akane.No wonder the boys all think you're so weird."Akane turned to see Nabiki leaning against the wall."So why should I care?" Casually calling over her shoulder with a look of indifference."Not everybody thinks the world revolves around boys Nabiki."

Nabiki just smirked at her little sister's way of thinking, "No?But don't **men** have to first be a boy?"She watched Akane think over that response for a little bit before doing what she came out for."Kasumi asked me to fetch you for the family meeting," and walked out not caring if Akane followed right away.

As she walked into the dining room, she saw her father sitting at the head of the table in a formal sitting posture.Kasumi was already sitting at the other end waiting patiently as she petted Ra.Nabiki sat next to her as Akane came into the room, still dressed in her gi and sat net to her.Glancing over, it seemed that Akane was still thinking over what she said.But before anything else could be said, their father started speaking.

--Somewhere in town--

A small black piglet with a yellow and black bandanna wandered the streets, apparently very lost._Damn it Pops.Why did you have to humiliate me like this with everyone watching?Then you go and take my clothes and pack and leave me.On top of all that, you want me to marry someone out of the blue._Ranma paused at a street corner looking for a place to go.

I should just head back to China and leave you hanging old man.It's the least you deserve after all the trouble you got us into.But I need my clothes and pack if I'm going to do that.Suddenly, his stomach let itself be known of its needs."I guess I could stop by this guys place to get cleaned up and something to eat.While I'm there I could meet this girl that Pop wants me to marry as well.That would be polite at least.Taking a moment of concentration while thinking of the address that he was told.Ranma then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the street sign._Yes!I'm going the right way again.This must be a good day._Then with a little hop, he started strolling down the correct street, not noticing that he was going the wrong direction on the street as the rain fell from above.

--Tendo Dojo--

Outside, the rainfall gave a soothing sound to the peaceful house when three voices combined into one, breaking the peaceful sound."Fiancée?"Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane, stared at their father in shock with the news that they have just been told.Ranma stood on his pedestal in surprise.He didn't think that this would happen at the meeting.Glancing over at Nabiki, he was relieved that she seemed indifferent with the news.As he was about to think about this, Soun started speaking again.

Soun smiled at his daughters, holding the postcard from his friend in his hand.His was so happy that his daughters were so happy about the news, totally misreading their question."Yes.The son of a very good friend of mine.The son's name is Ranma Saotome."

Ranma heard this and almost didn't catch himself from falling over in shock._I thought know one knew about me?Could they have known all along?_Taking a glance he could tell that they weren't looking at him, answering that question._Ok, if it's not me, then who else has the same first and last name as I do?Is there another Saotome family that Pop never told me about?What is going on?_

"If one of you three girls were to marry him and carry on this training center then the Tendo family legacy would secure."Soun smiled as the dream that he and Genma planned will be soon coming to fruition.

"Wait a minute!" Akane interrupted before her father could say any more, "Don't we have any saw in who we marry?"

"Akane's right, Daddy.We've never even **met** Ranma."Kasumi stated, trying to figure out why their father would tell them this news now.

Soun chuckled to himself, "That is easily fixed.This letter here," holding up the panda postcard, "is a letter from my friend whom I've spoken about and they are to be here soon.In fact they might be here today since this was mailed from China."

"Oh, and why would it be mailed from China?" Nabiki said, finally becoming interested.

"Recently, it seems they crossed into China while training."

This really got Nabiki's attention, "Wow!China!"Ranma was now becoming interested because everything that he has heard has matched what he did, but something wasn't making sense yet.

"What's so great about walking to China?" Akane said with complete indifference.

Nabiki glanced at her little sister, "Haven't you ever wanted to travel out of Japan, little sister?"Leaving her with that thought, Nabiki turned on her father, now becoming excited, "Is he cute?"

"How old is he?Younger men bore me."Kasumi stated flatly.

Together, "What kind of guy is this Ranma?" Kasumi and Nabiki asked their smiling father.

Clearing his throat, Soun looked at his daughters seriously."I have no idea."

Nabiki leveled a steady gaze at her father, "No, idea?"

"I've never met him.But he and his father should be here soon and that can be easily solved."Then, before he could continue, everyone heard the front gate open."I wonder who that could be."

"I'll go see, Father."When Kasumi opened the front door, she found a woman, about her height.A bandanna covered the top of her head while her dark auburn hair flowed from under it down to her shoulders.She was dressed in a white gi that showed off her well-formed frame while a black belt kept the gi closed.What really surprised her were the two packs that she had on her back."Yes?May I help you?"

Genma-chan looked at the young woman in front of him then remembered this was one of Soun's daughters, "Yes, is Soun Tendo in.I would like to speak with him."

"Yes, if you would follow me," allowing the woman a moment to drop her packs near the door before walking down the hall.Genma breathed a sigh of relief; Ranma's pack was a bit heavier than he had thought.

Everyone turned to see Kasumi leading a young woman in who was dressed in a gi.Akane's first thought was that maybe this guest would spar with her.Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi were trying to figure out what this stranger wanted."Father, this woman said she wanted to speak with you."

When Genma-chan came into view, his eyes immediately started watering seeing his old training buddy again after so long."Soun, it's so good to see you again," as he grabbed his surprised friend in a bear hug.

Nabiki now understood who this was, especially how the woman was holding their father."Daddy, I personally don't have a major problem with you seeing other women but don't you think you could have waited for her to be here until we are in bed or maybe somewhere else?We have enough money that a night at a hotel wouldn't be a problem if you needed to see **her**."

"Wha… What?"Soun continued his attempts to pry himself away from this strong, well-endowed woman's grip."How could you think of me like that Nabiki?You know I would never do anything like that."Soun momentarily froze as he realized what his hands were suddenly pressing on.

"Do I really have to explain, Daddy?"Kasumi looked down at the table, embarrassed with the show in front of them.Akane was about to jump up to rescue their father when she too realized what he was doing.Genma stopped when he felt two hands pressing on his chest, but what really froze him was the reaction inside that he was getting from the attention.Looking down, he saw that he friend, in his desperation to get away, had managed to place both hands on her breasts while giving them a good grope.Faster than they could see, Genma had released Soun from her hold and backed away a few feet.

"Miss, I'm…" Soun tried to think of a delicate way to say this while he tried to recover from what he just felt."I'm sorry about that.But before anything else is said, **who** are you my dear?"Soun managed to recover himself well enough to keep his dignity.

Ranma, meanwhile, had been trying to figure out what was going on.He knew there was something missing from this story since he was right here.Plus, his father no longer recognized him as his son, so there couldn't possibly be another Ranma Saotome.When he saw who came back with Kasumi, a memory flashed back to Jusenkyo, as the image was a familiar one, just after his father had fallen in the spring of drowned woman.When she came in the light, Ranma knew without a doubt that this person was his father.Before he could think of anything to do to his father, Genma had grabbed Soun in a strong bear hug while shouting with joy.Ranma struggled not to laugh at the situation that Soun was in and how idiotic his father looked right now.He was so distracted that he totally missed Nabiki's comment and was able to quickly collect himself when he saw the two men… man and woman separate with embarrassed looks.

Genma quickly re-evaluated his situation.Looking around the room he saw the three Tendo daughters.From their looks, he could tell that he could be in trouble, especially from the one with long dark hair.Cursing silently for forgetting what form he was in, he… she collected herself as best she could before addressing the family."My name is Genma Saotome."**BAM!**Genma-chan looked over to see that Soun had fallen over in shock and realized he needed to explain something."Um… Could I get some hot water please?"

As Kasumi got up to fulfill the request, Nabiki and Akane helped their father get back to sitting again."Ge… Genma?Is that really you?"Genma nodded her head as Kasumi handed her the kettle."B… But, how?"

Genma didn't answer for a moment, "It was a training accident.But I better show you first."As she poured the water on herself, she felt herself change back.He lost his hair and filled out his gi and his face became a little more rounded and stood before the amazed crowd, again, a man."It all happened in Jusenkyo…" then it all went black.

Akane saw the transformation in utter shock.Standing right before her was no longer a woman and a potential sparring partner, but a man that was her fathers friend.His voice snapped her back to reality and when that happened, she realized what this **friend** had done with her father.With righteous furry, she grabbed the table and slammed it onto his head knocking him unconscious, yelling, "You PERVERT!"

Ranma tried to realize what had just happened before he was unceremoniously dumped from the table with his pedestal to the floor as Akane grabbed the table and crashed it on his father, as a piece fell into place from watching Akane._Ok, if I ever can find a way to change back I promise to try to work with Akane and her temper, some how._Then he realized something.His father that, with only hot water, changed from a very petite woman to the same tubby man that he remembered._Hot water?Is that how I can change back?There has to be something else to it, but…_

Ranma face dropped as he realized that he might finally have the answer that he had been looking for.But he realized that he was now an integrated part of the family here and him changing would damage a lot of what he had.The relationship with Nabiki was something he didn't want to loose and this could seriously damage it.He would have to wait it out until he learned more about this cure that he had just seen.

Kasumi and Soun stared in shock at Genma's unconscious form under the table.Soun was unable to say anything, luckily, Kasumi said it for him, "Oh my."Slowly getting over what they saw, Soun suddenly remembered who and what he was grabbing just moments before and shivered in terror as he tried to banish those thoughts.Kasumi, after recovering herself, put a pillow under Genma's head while she set the table back up with Nabiki's help, who was a little quicker at coming back to reality."Oh dear, are you ok Ra?" Kasumi stated, seeing the falcon on his back while still holding onto the pedestal.

Nabiki looked over to where Kasumi was looking and saw a similar sight.With quick movements, she was at his side giving him a quick check over before standing him up again then bringing him onto her arm."Why didn't you let go of the pedestal?You could have saved yourself from falling on your back like that?"She smiled as Ra looked a little embarrassed from his forgetfulness."Next time, think before you act and always be aware of what's happening."From his position on her arm, Ranma saw Nabiki switch her emotions faster than flipping a switch and from his position he could swear that the temperature dropped."Akane, next time you try to smash guests with the table or any other piece of furniture, make sure that the item is clear of all the items so nothing else is damaged."

Akane cringed at the coolness of her sister's voice and glancing over, she realized what, or rather whom she forgot about."Sorry Nabiki, I forgot.I'll remember next time."She waited for a reply for Nabiki when she realized what she was waiting for."Oops, sorry about that Ra."_Gees, why do I have to apologize to him anyway.He's only a pet.It's not like he can understand what we are saying or have an opinion._Ranma listened to Akane's apology and added this little problem to his list of what he felt needed to be straightened with Akane when he was able to become human again."I'll be out practicing if anyone needs me," and walked out of the house towards the dojo.She still had some pent up furry that needed to be released.

After hearing her little sister's apology, Nabiki relaxed again.But when she did, a strange idea came to her, considering what she just saw a few moments ago._Could Ra be from Jusenkyo as well?I wonder…_"Kasumi, is there anymore water from the kettle?"Her attention diverted, she never saw Ra's face flinch.

Puzzled by her sister's question, Kasumi looked in and found a little left."There is a little bit, not very much though.Why?"

"After what we just saw and considering how smart Ra is here.I figured a test was needed."Taking the kettle from Kasumi, Nabiki proceeded to pour the hot water over Ra.Only about a half cup came out before the kettle was empty.Seeing that she still had a falcon on her arm, Nabiki let the idea go."Well, I guess that answers that question.I guess you are a regular falcon."

Suddenly, she was showered with water as Ra shook the water off, flinging it everywhere in close proximity.Using her other arm to wipe the water off her face, Nabiki leveled a nasty glare at her friend."Next time, warn me before you do that."Embarrassed, Ranma studied the floor also to not crack up laughing at how silly Nabiki looked then.When he looked up again, he saw a warm smile on her face as she patted him on the head and took him outside as the sun started to come out again.

--Sometime later--

Genma woke to a splitting headache while lying face down.Slowly getting up, he looked around the room and found Soun sitting there with a questioning look on his face."Soun, what happened?"

"It appears Akane, in her anger over your, ahem, change knocked you out with the table."Genma's opinion of Akane's ability's just upgraded.Not many people can do that to him."Genma," tears started to form in Soun's eyes."What happened to you?And where is Ranma?You said you were bringing him.Please tell me that nothing serious happened to him?"Now on familiar ground, Genma went into his sad, sad tale of Jusenkyo.By the end, both men were in tears as they faced each other, sitting on pillows."And what of your son?"

"Oh, my poor son.He too is cursed but changes into a little pig.The embarrassment of it all!On top of that, he now has picked up a direction problem.During our stay in China, I was able to work with him a bit and determined that his direction problem comes from being overly depressed.After teaching him a couple calming exercises, he can usually find his way without a problem, while he is calm, otherwise he becomes lost very quickly."Both men cried silently in the horror of the situation."Luckily, I told him where this place was before I lost him.He should be here sometime soon."Genma avoided telling him how he lost Ranma.

"Let's hope for the best my dear friend." Soun stated as tears continued to fall.

Nabiki gazed at the setting sun from her window, Ra on his pedestal next to her.Her thoughts were going over what all has happened today.They had found out that they were engaged to marry the son of their father's friend.Then, his friend happens to be able to change sexes with water.They would be a formal introduction later tonight before dinner.Right now, Genma was explaining everything to their father.On top of all this, they still hadn't met their intended as he apparently had gotten lost on the way here.

Ranma, meanwhile, continued to try to solve his problem with his curse.He now knew how to reverse it, but he didn't know how long it would last.Without this information, changing back would be worthless since he could still change suddenly without knowing.Plus he still hasn't been able to figure out how to be able to change without destroying everything that he had as a falcon.His mulling though was suddenly interrupted as his sharp eyes caught movement in the yard and saw that it was a little black pig with a bandanna around its neck.

Nabiki noticed Ra's focusing look and saw what he found and decided to have a little fun and maybe give Akane something else to do besides martial arts."Don't kill it, Ra.Just grab it and bring it here.I think Akane could use a pet nowadays."Without further encouragement, Ra launched himself out the window.

Ranma-Ryoga, meanwhile, had finally been able to find the dojo.After a few hours of strolling down the street, he realized his error and ran back to make up for lost time.Arriving a few minutes ago, he decided to try to sneak his way in so he could grab some clothes and arrive as a boy instead of a pig.But shortly after finding his way into the backyard, his danger sense went off and dogged to the side.Looking back, he saw something that sent a shiver of fear down his little pig spine.It was a falcon and it looked like it wanted pig for dinner.Deciding to make a run for it, Ranma-Ryoga started running for cover.Before he could get much farther than a few feet, he instinctively dodged again as the falcon made another pass at him._Ok, that's it.I'm not going down with out a fight._Then without another thought, Ranma-Ryoga stood up on his hind legs and took a martial arts stance as the falcon turned to make another pass.

Ranma-hayabusa had been surprised that the pig was able to dodge his attempt to grab him.When he missed the second time, the pig gained a lot of respect.Coming around for the third pass, Ranma-hayabusa almost fell from the air when he saw the pig standing on his hind legs in a familiar stance that his family used._So, the little pig knows Anything Goes.Let's see how much he knows._Then as he was about to start his attack, he realized something._This guy probably went to Jusenkyo as well.I wonder who this is then?_

Nabiki watched in amazement from her window.This was the first time that she had ever seen a pig stand up like he did.What happened next though, topped that.When Ra was close enough to the pig, it attempted to swing at Ra.Ra banked hard to the right, easily missing the attack but the pig wasn't finished as he turned his head in an attempt to bite Ra.Ra instinctively moved his wings out of the way, almost expecting the pig to try that.Then, with unmatched grace and speed, Ra changed his turn and accelerated through it and circled the pig. Ra then struck the pig's undefended chin with his closed claw, sending him into the wall.She watched as Ra flapped over to the still pig form and grabbed it by the bandanna and flew back to her, dropping it in front of her.

Quickly checking it's pulse; Nabiki noticed that it was still alive, just unconscious.Before she could comment on how well Ra did, Nabiki heard her sister heading downstairs for her bath.Quickly grabbing the pig, Nabiki opened the door to see her sister just pass her."Hey Akane."Akane stopped and turned to see what Nabiki wanted."Ra found this guy outside.He's alive, just sleeping and I thought you might like to have a pet too?" holding up the unconscious pig for Akane to see.

Akane saw the pig and fell in love immediately."Oh, he's adorable.Of course I'll take him Nabiki."Suddenly a thought came up, after all this is Nabiki."How much?"

"Free of charge.It's my family discount rate.Why don't you take him with you when you bathe?The hot water might help wake him up."

"I'll do that." Akane turned and headed down the stairs.Nabiki the last thing she said was, "I think I'll name you P-chan."

Nabiki closed the door and saw Ra staring at her with an amusing look on his face."Don't give me that.Family comes before business.She seemed to love him though.By the way that was an excellent job in the way you handled capturing him unscathed, especially when he…" She paused as a strange thought came to mind._Wait a minute that pig stood up and took a stance like a human would.That could only mean…_Nabiki quickly rushed to the door when a scream came from downstairs._Oops._"If you don't say anything then I won't," as she picked up Ra and went downstairs to see what all the commotion was and to see who the pig turned into.

--A few moments earlier--

Akane, held P-chan in her arms after cleaning herself, anxious to get into the hot water and relax.She looked down at the sleeping pig as she stepped into the tub, holding the pig up so it wouldn't get wet yet.Akane always wanted a pet since Nabiki found Ra but she wanted something cuter than a falcon and this pig was the perfect answer.Pigs were so cute as they strolled around or sat doing nothing.Picking up a washcloth, Akane dipped it into the hot tub water and let it soak up all it could.Then she started to scrub P-chan.

To her surprise, the little pig she was holding turned into a boy and instead of scrubbing P-chan's belly; she was rubbing a washboard chest and stomach of a boy.On top of that, the boy woke up as he fell into the tub.Before he could say anything, Akane's mind caught up with what was going on and screamed, "YAAAAAAA!"

Punching the boy in the face, knocking him out again, Akane jumped out of the tub, dressed back in her gi and ran out into the dining room where people had gathered after hearing her scream.Ignoring everyone, Akane ran outside and grabbed the large stone lamp that was near the door and turned to take it inside."I'll drown him in the bathtub."

"What are you going to do with that, sister?" Nabiki asked as she came around the corner.

"There is a pervert in the bathroom."

"What do you mean?You were in there with P-chan.Who else was in there?" Nabiki asked, already knowing what happened.

"That **pig** changed into a **boy** when he touched the hot water.He is a pervert and must die."In all the excitement, no one saw Genma run towards the bathroom.

"Why didn't you kill him with your bare hands then?"

"Because I was afraid," Akane said, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I wonder who it was.Mr. Saotome was with father during then." Kasumi put in.She was beginning to worry for the poor boy's health if Akane saw him again.But before anyone else could say anything else, the three heard a shuffling coming from the hall. "Huh?"

Before them stood Genma, smiling broadly, with his arm wrapped around a young boy with a bandanna wrapped around his head dressed in black pants and a yellow Chinese shirt."Who are you," Nabiki and Kasumi asked together.

"I… I'm Ranma Saotome.Sorry about this." Ranma-Ryoga said blushing with embarrassment while scratching the back of his neck.Ranma-hayabusa only stared at the boy claiming to be Ranma, trying to figure out why this person looked familiar.

--Later--

Ranma-hayabusa sighed as he gazed into the star filled sky from the roof peek of the Tendo's house.Ranma found himself flying up here when the weather permitted it almost every night for a couple hours after Nabiki had fallen asleep.Up here he would just look up and enjoy the stars, like he used to do with his father during his training.But tonight, his thoughts were running rampart about the arrival of his father, and the other Ranma Saotome who Ranma-hayabusa knew as Ryoga Hibiki from Junior High.

It was during the formal meeting that things were fully explained.More specifically how the curses were caught.Ranma-hayabusa had to admit that his old man really knew how to bend the truth.Where 'Ranma' had knocked in his father into the pool of drowned woman, Genma had knocked Ranma into the pool of drowned piglet and in the shock of seeing his son become a pig, fell off his perch into the pond of drowned woman.

Genma even explained that 'Ranma' became inflicted with a horrible direction sense and literally could get lost in a room with a singe door.Ranma-hayabusa immediately knew who the boy was when Genma started going into detail how he helped his 'son' with his problem.The boy was Ryoga Hibiki, someone that Ranma-hayabusa had considered a friend even though they were fighting all the time.Ryoga was the first real challenge, besides his father, that Ranma actually enjoyed sparring with, even if Ryoga saw it as something more than a spar.

Then after a brief demonstration of the curses, the reason for the meeting became fully apparent.'Ranma' was to choose a fiancée and secure the legacy of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School by combining the Saotome and Tendo heir of their respected schools by marriage.

--Flashback--

Everyone was seated in the dining room, surprised into a silence of the curses demonstrated again.This time though, the boy turned pig was fighting the man turned woman in the oddest fight ever as the pig jumped around the woman's defenses and occasionally scratched or nipped her as the woman occasionally got a hit in.When asked why Mr. Saotome did something so dangerous, she simply presented to them a small packet.

"It's a Chinese map… and guide book?" Kasumi said.

Nabiki was looking at the information with her sister."Something about training grounds."

Kasumi took the book from her sister, took a good look and noticed a small problem."No wonder, you can't read Chinese, can you?"

"Correct!" Mr. Saotome said humbly as she pulled a rope, opening a small ball with confetti and a "You guessed it" banner.'Ranma' took this opportunity to get a good bite in for good measure."OWE!" Genma-chan screamed.Before 'Ranma' could get away, she grabbed him by the neck but before she could reprimand her son, boiling water could be felt being poured onto her."HOOOOOOOOTTTT!" dropping 'Ranma.'

"So, when doused with hot water, you return to human form." Soun said, finally understanding everything.

"It need not be quite that hot." Genma said, wiping some of the water off.

"When doused with cold water, you become a little black pig," pointing to Ranma-Ryoga and was answered with a nod of the head.While his guard was down, Soun dumped the remaining water on the small pig, resulting in a very angry boy dressed in his birthday suit.

"YEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" Ranma-Ryoga screamed.Turning on Soun, Ranma-Ryoga opened his mouth to, let him know the difference between hot and boiling water when he felt a draft.Looking down, he realized the problem."YAAAHHH!"With god-speed, Ranma-Ryoga dashed outside, plucked his shirt and pants out of the pond, wrung all the water out of them, and slipped them on in a matter of five seconds.

--Present--

Ranma-hayabusa let out a soft sigh.After seeing Ryoga change from a pig to a human again, he realized a problem.He didn't have any clothes.He lost his clothes at Jusenkyo in the pool.As he gave it some more thought, he realized with his father here and his pack, at least he thought it was his pack he now had clothes.Problem was trying to get to them without drawing attention.

Even with another problem solved, he didn't want what Ryoga got in his place, a fiancée.

--Flashback--

"Well, you're problem isn't as bad as it seems… considering all the problems in the world.You are still you in your cursed form.You have your skill in the art and from what I can tell, you would bring honor to the Tendo name."Ranma-Ryoga looked at Mr. Tendo as if he had grown an extra head.

"My daughter Kasumi, she's nineteen, and Nabiki, seventeen, and Akane, sixteen."Soun turned the confused martial artist to his daughters pointing out each one.His eyes ended staying on Akane a little longer than the other two, noticing how cute she looked with her guard down.However the moment was quickly ruined, "Pick one and she will be your fiancée."

"Oh, he wants Akane," Kasumi said, pushing her younger sister forward.

"Oh, definitely!" Nabiki said, happily.She caught Ranma glancing at her little sister longer than he should have.

"What?You must be joking!"Protesting loudly after her brain was able to restart.Akane really wanted to hit her sisters for this."Why would I be…"

"Well, you hate boys don't you?" Nabiki interrupted.

"So, you're in luck," Kasumi happily stating."He's only a boy half the time."

"The other half he's a cute little pig that you adore."Ranma-Ryoga was giving Nabiki a look that could kill if he wanted.He could take any verbal abuse, thanks to his father, but teasing him about his curse was a different matter.

"ME?Marry that pervert?! Never!" Akane yelled back to her sisters.Ranma-Ryoga was now at boiling temp and needed to be vent.He purposefully strode over to Akane and interrupting her charade and beginning a large argument about perverts.

--Present--

Ranma-hayabusa smirked to himself as he remembered Ryoga heading out, to go back to China and promptly getting himself lost.Everyone dispersed back to what they were doing earlier.Kasumi went back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes, Soun and his father began a game of shogi and tried their best to cheat, Nabiki brought him back up to her room and she started balancing the books, and Akane went up to take another bath since her last one was interrupted.

Later that night, Nabiki and he went downstairs to watch some TV when they say Ranma-Ryoga sitting outside with Genma and Akane sitting at the table seething.It only took a simple question to find out what happened.Ranma-hayabusa didn't know how Ryoga did it, but walking into the main bath without alerting Kasumi or the fathers who were downstairs.He guessed that the slap that Akane gave Ryoga would be gone by morning, if it wasn't gone by now.

Gazing up at the stars again, Ranma-hayabusa realized that it was time to get back inside.The night was at its lowest temperature, but Ranma-hayabusa never noticed it as he subconsciously fluffed his feathers against the cold.Then with a simple hop off the peek, he spread his wings open and flew in the direction of Nabiki's window.Just as he passed the edge of the roof, Ranma-hayabusa inverted himself so he was flying upside down then pulled his wings almost completely in and made a half loop into the open window of Nabiki's room.With a couple powerful flaps, Ranma-hayabusa landed on his perch.Shortly after landing, he fell asleep thinking of different ways that he could attack in his current form.

***Author's Note***

Hayabusa - peregrine falcon

For the time that Ryoga will be playing Ranma, it will be denoted as Ranma-Ryoga, unless they are alone or the real Ranma is talking about Ryoga.If someone else can think of a better label for Ryoga, I would appreciate it.

Ok, the Saotome's have finally arrived.Hope you've enjoyed it so far.Next chapter will deal with Ranma and school as well as speeding time up.I know it's taken me three chapters to get this far, but it will begin to speed up since we don't have a 'Ryoga' to fight 'Ranma.'Plus if I can get far enough, there will be signs of Ranma changing back to his human form and start causing havoc again.Don't worry; there will be an explanation of how Ryoga was able to partially solve his direction sense problem.

With the Tendo's summer and what Mr. Tendo does, I took some liberties to guess a few things.I know I sped a few things along, but it was necessary to give you an idea of what Ranma did with the Tendo's.

So, what do you think will happen at school?Should Ryoga challenge Kuno, how about getting lost, maybe even meet up with Dr. Tofu?This as well as other problems shall appear.


	4. Chapter 4

A Tendo & Her Falcon: Chapter 4

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½ in any way and such; I don't have any right to be using the characters or places used.I only use them in my stories that I create to quench my writing desire to change the fate of the Ranma Universe at some level.General Warning to the owners of Ranma ½: Don't bother suing me please.I'm still a lowly college student and if you remember your college days, money is scarce while schoolwork is plentiful (yet I can still make time to write this stuff.Lets here it for procrastination).It will be only considered a loss on your part.

***WARNING***

I'm still a beginning writer at this; so don't get bent out of shape if my grammar goes to hell throughout the story.

***Story Notes***

I was inspired to do this while I was writing, "Return of the Eagle."I was in the middle of one of the earlier chapters when I thought about all the Ranma altaverse/divergence stories that exist out there.In every one of them, Ranma either has his regular curse or no curse.There is a rare few that deal with Ranma who has a curse that is completely different than the norm.Plus, no matter what story it is, Genma is always a panda.What would happen if Ranma and Genma, while at Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo, received different curses from the original cannon?As such, this story came about.Hope you enjoy it.

Italics for thoughts and brackets for the sign language

R-Ranma = Ryoga thinking he is Ranma

H-Ranma = Hayabusa-Ranma.The real Ranma cursed to be a falcon

A Tendo & Her Falcon

Chapter 4

"School?" R-Ranma was sitting across from Genma the next morning.

"Yes, we are going to be staying here a while."

"But, what about my… my problem?" R-Ranma stammered.

Genma nearly glared at his son acting so unmanly about a little curse."Well, your curse shouldn't be a problem, just avoid water as much as you can."

"Damn it old man!" R-Ranma yelled, jumping to his feet."That's not what I'm talking about.What should happen if I get lost on the way there?"

"Foolish boy.Don't you remember what the old man at the temple said?If you concentrate, then you shouldn't have too much trouble," Genma barked.

R-Ranma was loosing his patience, "Of course I remember."

"Then stop whining, boy.Are you a man or are you a girl?" **SPLASH!**Onna-Genma just stared at her son who was holding an empty glass in his hand."Oh, how embarrassing that my son doesn't show respect to his father."

"Stuff it old man.Stop acting like a girl and start acting like the ma… woman that you are." R-Ranma then left with a smirk before Onna-Genma could say a word.Smiling in his triumph, he wasn't paying attention when he collided with Nabiki."Excuse me, I wasn't watching."He then took a quick look and realized he was still at the dojo, "Yes, I'm still here.I didn't get lost again."

"I'm so happy for you Ranma," straightening out her uniform."You've been signed up at the same school me and Akane go and your books are downstairs.We have to get going, Ra here is due for a teachers conference."Nabiki held back her laughter at Ra's yawn, perched on her shoulder, at the excitement of the meeting."We'll see you there."

"Nabiki, wait up.I'll go with you." Akane called as she ran down the hall.

"What are you talking about?You never go this early.Besides, R-Ranma is your fiancée remember and he needs someone to show him where school is.So, you should walk him to school."She then left quickly for school.Akane was left behind, looking over at R-Ranma as he just looked ashamed at the floor.

"What do you think Ra?Think those two will eventually get hitched?"Nabiki asked Ra several minutes after leaving.H-Ranma had to think for a moment.He didn't know Ryoga very well, but he figured the guy needed something good happen to him for once in his life.So he nodded to her."I'm not so sure.Ranma and Akane didn't start things out very well, but we'll see.For right now, my little sister isn't ready for marriage and I intend to make sure that they don't get married until after high school."H-Ranma was lost in thought as they walked past the gates of school.

[Elsewhere]

R-Ranma and Akane were finally on their way to school.This would be normal to everyone except for the small detail of R-Ranma walking on the fence instead of on the sidewalk like everyone else.R-Ranma dressed in his usual attire of Chinese clothes and Akane in her school uniform."We're not going to get married you know."

"You're telling me," R-Ranma responded uninterested.

"So don't hang around me in school."

"Don't worry.I'm totally uninterested in hanging around people that instantly hate people by first appearance."Akane was ready to through her bag at R-Ranma when Mr. Saotome ran up behind R-Ranma and hit the back of his head.

"Pop, what are you…" Genma interrupted him before he could continue."You're in no position to be choosy about women.I'll tell you only once," but that was as far as he got before R-Ranma casually tripped him and he fell into the canal below.

"If you haven't forgotten, I haven't chosen yet.Mr. Tendo said I could choose any of the three Tendo girls.Besides, you complain enough to be a girl; at least by the description that you keep giving me.Oh, that's right.You are a girl, aren't you, Mom?"

Onna-Genma just glared at his son as he taunted from the fence.Then with untold skill, he jumped from the river over the fence, ready for a fight.R-Ranma quickly jumped off the fence as Genma came up and Akane got out of the way, recognizing the signs of a fight."It seems my son still needs to be taught to teach their elders with respect."

"You haven't earned it from me yet, Mom," soon the two were busily fighting when R-Ranma tucked into a tight series of flips, landing well away from the fight."Ha!Check this out."**SPLASH!**[That's right.Those who know Ranma ½, know what just happened]

"Something wrong?" Akane asked the pile of moving clothes on the ground as a small black piglet came out of the pile.R-Ranma took a quick look around and continued walking in the direction they were headed."Where do you think you're going, Ranma?"

{To take a bath.}{I can't start school like this!}

"Home is in the other direction."R-Ranma tried to look as if he knew that already, but was failing miserably as he continued walking in the other direction.Out of mercy for the lost martial artist, Akane picked up the pile of clothes and book bag then grabbed R-Ranma up by his bandanna and began walking off, "Besides, you'll be late if you go home again.If we just poor hot water on you, you'll turn back."

"Akane, what are you doing here?" Dr. Tofu asked from his desk.He was going over a couple files when he saw the youngest Tendo walk by his office."Do you want to be late to school?"

"Oh, Doctor," flustering while trying to keep her blushing down."My friend just needed some hot water.After that, we'll be going."She quickly disappeared around the corner and dropped R-Ranma in the bathroom and turned on the hot water for him.Before closing the door, she quickly dropped his cloths inside.A splash was heard and five seconds later, R-Ranma opened the door.She handed him his pack and started dragging him out of the building so he wouldn't get lost again."I'll see you later Doctor," as she closed the door behind the two of them.

Dr. Tofu watched the two leave and was perplexed.She came in with a black pig and then left with a young man about her age._She needed hot water for her friend…Jusenkyo.I never thought I would see it in all my life._Something was still bothering him though as he sat down at his desk._Jusenkyo would explain that weird aura I was feeling, but where have I felt that before.Oh, well.It'll come to me._He then went to call in his next patient.

[The story continues as normal until…]

Lighting lit up the darkened sky overhead as R-Ranma sprung towards Kuno, and struck.Just as he did, the skies unleashed the water that they could no longer hold back.Just as R-Ranma felt the change happening, Akane heard the sound of running.Turning, she saw Mr. Saotome in his cursed form running with a kettle in her hands.In a blink of an eye, she grabbed R-Ranma while knocking Kuno into dreamland."Mr. Saotome?"She didn't stop but continued running for the school.

"Wow!Kuno was knocked out by a girl," a student commented from the balcony."Man, she must be as good as Akane is.Nabiki heard all this as she watched Kuno fall unconscious in the downpour.Sensing an opportunity, she quickly got permission to fetch Kuno and take him to the nurse's office.

In class, Nabiki was thinking how Kuno would take the news that another girl besides Akane knocked him unconscious when the person in question walked into class.As he took his seat next to her, she noticed something on his forehead.Moving for a better view, she saw, "Bufoon," imprinted on his forehead.Kuno looked at it as well with his mirror when Nabiki brought it to his attention.

"Amazing, and you don't even remember being touched?"

"Hmm, at first I thought Ranma Saotome was good.But he can't even spell! This is how you spell it," as he scripted, "Boofun," on the board.Nabiki just grabbed the chalk, "No, this is how," and scripted, "Buffoon."

"I detest you, Nabiki Tendo."

"I'm so glad."

"But that is not what is truly on my mind," sitting at his desk again."My fellow colleges tell me that it was not the foul sorcerer that had defeated me and it was not my dear Akane.But it was a fair lass that with the deepest of deep red hair billowing from under a bandana.Pray tell, do you know this girl?"

As soon as it was asked, Nabiki's elbow slipped, **SMACK!**"Now look at what you made me do," rubbing her forehead gently.

"What I… made you do?"

[After school, the school scene is still the same except for a small twist]

"By the way, which way did you turn when you and Kuno were running down the hall," Akane asked as she and R-Ranma walked home.Nabiki had some other business to attend to before she could head home."Everyone saw you turn left to jump out the window, but when we got there we only saw Kuno in the pool."

"Huh, I did turn left.That led me down some strange hallway, turned to go down the stairs but got caught in a small explosion.After that, I ran to the exit before ending back at the room for the change of periods," R-Ranma stated matter-of-factly.

_So that was the explosion we all heard when Kuno hit the pool._"Ranma, that was the chemistry lab.Mr. Saotome mentioned a small problem that you have, is this it?" changing subjects quickly.

Sighing, R-Ranma nodded, "Yeah, the priests that Pop and I visited shortly after Jusenkyo told me that I have a chronic direction problem.It was after I disappeared from Jusenkyo for two weeks before Pop found me again that he decided to take me to some of these temples to see if they could help.Sure enough, a week later, I have some idea of where I'm going if I remember to pay attention."

"What did they do?"

"Don't really know.They had me lie down and they went into some sort of chant and I fell asleep.Next thing I know, I'm waking up and see my pop with one of the priests.All I can say, is that they did something in my head to help me find my way as long as I concentrate on where I'm going and pay attention to where I'm going.

"Sometimes, a fight or other stressful situations cause me to loose control and I get lost like I did today, but usually its much worse.I was lucky it didn't turn into a week trip across Japan.That's happened a couple times when me and Pops ran into trouble in China a couple times.I think Pop pissed off a couple of the locals."They walked the rest of the way home in silence, as Akane was busy trying to understand what she was told about the wandering martial artist.

[Later that day]

"This is for you Mr., sorry, Mrs. Saotome," smirking to Onna-Genma's annoyance as Nabiki handed him a letter addressed, "To: The Fleet Footed Warrior.""Kuno baby just hates to loose; especially to people without knowing who he is fighting."

Genma didn't pay attention to what she was saying as he was busy trying to decipher the letter from all the fancy words that Genma had no clue what they meant.After a few moments of reading, he decided to read the words he did recognize, "I Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder, challenge you.""So Pop, you going to meet him tomorrow after school?" R-Ranma asked as he read over his fathers shoulder.

"Well, I… am handing this over to you to carry out in my name.Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"I can't believe that you're scared like a little girl of a junior from school.The curse must affect you in more ways than one.You are truly the girl that you appear to be Pop."R-Ranma was having the time of his life.It's a rare opportunity that R-Ranma was able to turn the tables on his father like this.

"You disrespectful boy!I'm going to have to teach you how to give your elders respect," Onna-Genma stood and prepared to lung at his son.

"So you're going to meet him then?"

"Of course I am!" He bellowed.

"See you tomorrow after school then," R-Ranma called as he walked into the house.H-Ranma was trying hard not to laugh as he saw Ryoga make a fool out of his father, who was standing with is jaw open as his words finally registered with his brain.

After school the next day, a group of people came to watch the fight and place their bets.Nabiki was working the crowd while H-Ranma was perched on the fence.R-Ranma and Akane were seated with their friends on the sidelines waiting for the fight to begin.Onna-Genma was in the center of the field waiting for his challenger who hasn't arrived yet.

Then, as the clock started to chime, everyone saw Kuno approach from the school.Nearing the field, everyone could see that he was again dressed in his samurai garb and carrying his wooden sword.An aura of nobility seemed to permeate from him as he strode forward, strong and confident in his movements.Too bad everyone knew that he was just a simple, common blockhead & pervert.

"Well Tatewaki Kuno, I Ge… I Nodoka Saotome accept your challenge."Genma called while slipping into an offensive stance.

Kuno just stood, watching his challenger take a stance.But it wasn't the stance he was looking at.No, he was admiring the beauty of his raven-haired fleet-footed warrior."Very well.If you should defeat me then I will allow you to date with me."

As soon Kuno finished talking, Genma leapt into action, ignoring the words that were spoken.Ducking under the sword, Genma kept just out of the swords range as he judged his opponent._This is a joke to my skill.He has excellent skill, but it is nothing compared to mine._Deciding to end it, Genma jumped into the air.

Kuno was having serious trouble.He was no longer holding back against this warrior.She was the answer to his prayers for a girl that would be beautiful, a skilled warrior, and would be able to give him a challenge in a fight.When he saw her jump up, he tracked her as she came down upon him and moved his sword to get the final strike.

Onna-Genma anticipated the attack and diverted himself slightly and landed on the sword tip.The sudden downward force on the tip drove it into the ground, ripping it from Kuno's hands.Then with quick movements, Onna-Genma grabbed the end sticking up and struck the boy on the head, hard, with enough force to knock him out instantly.With his opponent defeated, Onna-Genma jumped to the roofs and ran back home to change into a man again.

A little later, Nabiki was walking home from the bank with Ra on her shoulder.They had just deposited a large amount of the winnings and the income from answering questions about "Nodoka.""You know Ra, I never would have thought that anything good would have come out of the Saotome's arrival.But with the winnings and questions that I answered, I was able to get the family a decent investment portfolio.With careful study and buying, we shouldn't have to worry about money for a long time.I still have to do something though to cover the eating expenses of trying to feed the Saotome's.Both of them eat more than any of us could possibly eat."H-Ranma didn't know what to do.If he was human, he might be able to suggest a few ideas.So the rest of the walk home was in silence.

There were about a block away from the Dojo when Nabiki snapped her fingers.  
"I've got it!Mr. Saotome can pay his way by allowing me to photograph his cursed form.I know he won't allow it so, I'll just get my pictures an alternate way."As they entered the house, H-Ranma wondered how much trouble was going to be caused.After a moment, he dismissed that line of thought and believed Genma deserves what ever Nabiki does to him.

[The next day]

"To: The Raven Haired Warrior" Onna-Genma looked up in confusion."What's this?Another challenge?"

"From Kuno again.He just hates to loose," Nabiki smiled as she walked off.

On the tenth hour of Sunday… ok ten sharp on Sunday, at Furinken on the second field…If only my ungrateful son would do this.Oh the sacrifices I have to make.

[Sunday]

"Oh, welcome back Mr. Saotome.How did your… Oh my.Mr. Saotome, why are you so green?Is something wrong?Why don't you go upstairs and I'll bring you up some soup."Everyone turned to see what was wrong when Genma, still a girl, answered.

"N-N-No food K-K-Kasu-Kasumi.I-I-I'm fineI'll b-b-be all right.H-H-Here."

"Why thank you, there are lovely."R-Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, H-Ranma, and Soun were surprised to see that Genma was indeed a few shades greener than any human should be.He didn't turn to acknowledge them as he slowly climbed the stairs to the guest room where he and R-Ranma were staying.

Just as Genma disappeared, Kasumi came in with a large bouquet of roses and a vase."Look at what Mr. Saotome gave me.Wasn't that nice of him?These flowers are beautiful," as she placed the flowers in the vase."Nabiki, what's so funny?"

Nabiki, held back the laughter that threatened to break her usual mask, "Nothing Sis.If anyone needs me I'll be in the dojo for a little bit."A few minutes later, Nabiki came back with her usual mask in place.H-Ranma could see that there was a crack of a smile in her mask this time.

[During school the next day at lunch]

**PLOP**"Kuno baby, what is this?" indicating the teddy bear that was just dropped on her desk.

"It's a present."

"Sorry, not my style," tossing it over her shoulder to him.

Kuno bent down to explain, "Tis not for you, but for the Raven Haired Warrior."**SPPPFFFFTTT!**

"Kuno," Nabiki glared angrily, "I don't know what you keep doing to me, but I ask you to please stop it," and picked up a napkin to wipe some of her juice off her face.

Kuno stoically stared at her with juice running down his face, "What I keep doing to you?"

"Here," **FAPPITA FAP** [Don't look at me, it was used in the manga] Kuno's eyes tracked the photos that were laid on his desk with elation.Every one of them held his beauty, the Raven Haired Warrior in them.A few were quite racy, but he didn't care.There were of his warrior."Set of five for 4000 yen."

"Oh, she so… so… defenseless!"

"Kind of like a guy."

"You're really something Kuno to be dropping Akane like that," Nabiki commented as she counted the money.

"Dropping her?"

"You're not going to two-time my little sister are you?" Nabiki asked.

"Don't be vulgar.Akane is such a delicate beauty, so pure and tidy.Nodoka is a woman, bursting with health and strength.Both so dear I cannot give up either of them.Do you call it deceit to love them both?"

"No, I call it TWO-TIMING."**FAPPITA FAP**"Set of five for 4000 yen."

Kuno stared at his tigress Akane who littered the photos that lay before him."Such ferocity…SOLD!"

"Mr. Saotome, Tatewaki Kuno would like to speak to you," Kasumi stated as she walked onto the porch.Genma growled at the mention of that name and determinately stood up and marched to the door.But before he could say anything, his reflexes caught an object.It was a little teddy bear.

"Tell me why I must give this to you!" Kuno ordered.

"What?"

"Answer me.Why?"If you want to give her the gift, give it to Genma Saotome," quoth Nabiki Tendo.How do you know my raven haired warrior?"

_Ugh!_"Trust me boy, forget her.You'll probably never see HER again." Tossing back the present and stomped out of the Tendo's household, he needed a drink NOW!Just as he disappeared around the corner, water struck him from above.Onna-Genma looked up and saw Nabiki's pet falcon trying to look innocent._Stupid, smart aleck bird, he did that on purpose.I just know it._

"Never see her again," as he took off where Genma walked off to."What do you mean, Genma Saotome?"Suddenly he stopped, and gazed upon his warrior as she glared up at the top of the wall."Oh, my warrior.How I've missed you!"**POK**

"Back off boy!" Onna-Genma threatened as he removed his fist from Kuno's face.As soon as he did, Genma found himself in a hug of death that he couldn't get out of.

"Never! I shall never let you go!"

Just as Genma was about to try another approach to break free from this boy's grasp, HOT water cam crashing down on him, "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Sorry Mr. Saotome, was it a too hot?" Nabiki asked with a kettle over her shoulder.

"Ok, BOY.Time to let go and respect your elders."Kuno just stared in surprise, at one moment he was holding his warrior, the next; this old man was in his arms."Do you understand now you idiot?"And started to walk to the nearest bar, he really needed a drink.

"Hold Saotome!" Kuno bellowed."Where have you hidden my raven haired warrior?Upperclassman Kuno will not be deceived by such trickery."

"I'll handle this Mr. Saotome," Nabiki said as she walked over to Kuno."C'mere Kuno baby.You see, that girl there is a curse, forever attached to Mr. Saotome.Everything that is hers is his.Understand now?"Nabiki and H-Ranma could see the volcano erupt.

R-Ranma and Akane were just turning the corner when they heard the sound of combat.Hurrying, they saw Mr. Saotome and Kuno fighting again."What is it now?" they both asked.

Genma meanwhile was trying to knock out this boy.After a kick in the chest, strong enough to break a tree, he was still standing.Genma was so involved that he didn't see the pieces of paper fall out of Kuno's shirt.

Catching his breath, Kuno took a new stance that no one recognized.Suddenly his arms blurred and Genma was suddenly dodging a weaving, trying to get a strike in.Not able to keep it up any more, Kuno stopped to catch his breath.

Genma took this opening and kicked him in every vulnerable point.As Kuno fell, everyone else ran over to see the results."Mr. Saotome, what did you do?" Nabiki asked.Genma's movements were too fast for her to track.It looked like Genma kicked once then moved his foot in an upward motion.

"He hit all the vunerable points Nabiki," Ranma answered as Akane turned Kuno over, revealing all the footprints.Nabiki looked on in shock as she watched Genma continue down the street.R-Ranma was about to go inside when he noticed some of the papers that fell out were floating down.Snatching one, he saw that it was a picture of Akane lifting some weights.Seeing another, he grabbed it and saw that it was his Pop's girl side sleeping with part of the shirt off.

"Hey Pop," Ranma called to his retreating figure."You ever think of going into modeling?"Turning, he saw Akane's questioning look and showed her the picture.Before she could say anything, he asked, "Akane, you ever think of being a trainer for a weight lifter," showing her the other picture.

"GRRRR!"**POW!WHAP!BONK!KRAK!**

Dr. Ono Tofu looked at his new patient with surprise.The boys name was Ranma and he was currently bent into different directions with all his limbs."This is amazing.These dislocations and contusions are brutal.What thug did this?"Akane studied the floor in shame, "Uh…"

Dr. Tofu heard Ranma whisper something and leaned down to hear it better, "A dorky girl did this," and was suddenly dumped off the table as Akane lifted the end up."Say that again Ranma and I'll…" She quickly dropped the table in embarrassment.

"You did this Akane."Akane could only look down at her hands."I knew it!" he happily exclaimed as he lifted Ranma back onto the table.Akane and Ranma were dumbfounded."You see the way this joint bends backwards, this is Akane's touch all right," as he began to untie the human knot."You're Ranma aren't you.I hear that you're Akane's fiancée."

"That was our parents decided, not us!" Akane heatedly exclaimed.

"Well, its still too early.You're both still children after all," as he finished with the last joint.

"THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" Ranma almost screamed.

"Really, where does it still hurt?"Ranma was about to answer when he realized that he didn't hurt at all.He moved all his joints and found that nothing was hurting.

"Just a moment Ranma," Dr. Tofu asked, as the two were about to leave."Fiancée or not, do try to get along with Akane."

"I'm not the one starting the fights," Ranma defended."She just overreacts to everything."

"She's such a sweet girl and I'm sure you'll find out soon," as he patted Ranma's back.

"What were you two talking about?" Akane asked as they walked home."Nothing much, just some stuff."

"Three, two, one," Dr. Tofu stated as he sipped his tea, watching the clock countdown.

**WUMP**"What?"Akane turned at Ranma's voice and saw that he was on the ground and was apparently having trouble getting up."What is it?"

"My legs.I don't know."_That lousy…When he patted me, he did something to my hips._

"Come on, let's go," Akane calmly stooped down to pull him on her back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Piggy back since you can't walk."She didn't notice Ranma twitch slightly at the mention of pig.

"Do you think a man would be able to stand the embarrassment?"His other comments were drowned out as water splashed him, activating his curse.

"This way, no one should recognize you, right?"As she grabbed his clothes and Ranma and carried them both home.

_"She's really a sweet girl.I'm sure you'll find out real soon."Not yet buddy, not yet._R-Ranma continued in thought the rest of the way home.

H-Ranma gazed out of Nabiki's window that night as it continued to rain.It's been several weeks since arrival of his father and Ryoga.With them, the brought how the curses work, and it was his hope that the same would be with him.But when Nabiki poured the water on him that day, it didn't work, ever since he's spent every night trying to understand why.

Suddenly, he saw a couple birds sitting in the tree in the yard.He saw what the rain was doing as it hit them and an idea formed.He hopped off his night perch and pushed open the window that was left open for fresh air and flew down stairs.Using his beak, he wedged the door open and walked into the kitchen._Kasumi always has a kettle ready, ah, there it is._As he spied the kettle on the stove and with a couple hops he flew up and grabbed the kettle in his feet.He placed the kettle on the ground as he landed beside it.

With careful movements, H-Ranma tilted the kettle enough to start pouring the hot water onto him.As soon as the water started, he turned his head and discovered the reason.A memory fragment, when he stayed around long enough to go to school, the same one where Ryoga went to in fact.One of his biology teachers was talking about birds and how their feathers were an insulator and water resistant to the weather.As he thought about this, the more he realized that every time he got wet, he never felt it because his feathers were keeping the water away from him.

While still trying to keep the water going, H-Ranma tried several tries to get the water past the feathers.Flustered, his feathers fluffed up and H-Ranma tipped the kettle even more.A couple seconds later, he felt the change occur and his point of view changed again.He wanted to jump with joy as he saw that he had hands again, but kept quiet so not to disturb anyone.

He looked himself over and confirmed that he was truly a boy again.Then quickly tried covering himself as he also discovered that he didn't have any clothes._Stupid curse, leaving me naked like that!_Quietly, he picked up the kettle, filled it, and wiped up the water with a towel.He then sat down at the table and thought about this revelation.

_I can't just announce myself as Ranma, that would cause some problems and I don't want to be engaged right now, least of all to Akane.I don't think I could handle her always jumping to conclusions.She is cute though when she smiles.Besides, I think Ryoga likes her and he deserves something for once.Now I can try to find my mother, as a boy, this time.But… what do I do about Nabiki.She's become such a good friend, even though it's to my cursed form._

He stayed that way for a good hour before he stood up and walked onto the porch, closing the door behind him._I will tell her the truth as soon as I find my mom, if she is still around; if not, I'll immediately tell Nabiki.I also need to find the real reason why Pop found someone to replace me._He stepped out into the rain and felt his curse activate.Flapping his wings, he flew back up to Nabiki's window, which was still open, and climbed in.Before he jumped onto his perch again, he used his beak to hook the window and pull it closed some more.His dreams were much better ones as he thought of being able to change back to a human again.In a few of them, his mother was holding him, happily.And a couple, were concerned about a girl with short, brown hair.

***Author's Notes***

I'm sorry about the long delay with releasing chapters.With school out, my job has taken a good part of my thinking power.Plus, my hobby of singing with my chorus is taking up some of my evenings when I feel like writing.You can find out more about my chorus at [http://www.newtradition.org][1].

I hope everyone now understands the reason why Ranma couldn't change back the first time.This was going to be one of the little problems that will appear time and again as the story progresses.I know, not much has happened, but this was to be a filler before the fun stuff starts to happen in the next chapter.Such as introducing the Kodachi, the Golden Pair, and "Airen!"

   [1]: http://www.newtradition.org/



	5. Chapter 5

A Tendo & Her Falcon: Chapter 5 Aaron Moorman Aaron Moorman 4 15112 2001-11-05T04:57:00Z 2001-11-05T04:57:00Z 6 7539 42974 Battlezone Inc. 358 85 52775 9.3821 

***Disclaimer***

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½ in any way and such; I don't have any right to be using the characters or places used.  I only use them in my stories that I create to quench my writing desire to change the fate of the Ranma Universe at some level.  General Warning to the owners of Ranma ½: Don't bother suing me please.  I'm still a lowly college student and if you remember your college days, money is scarce while schoolwork is plentiful (yet I can still make time to write this stuff.  Lets here it for procrastination).  It will be only considered a loss on your part.

***WARNING***

 I'm still a beginning writer at this; so don't get bent out of shape if my grammar goes to hell throughout the story.

***Story Notes***

I was inspired to do this while I was writing, "Return of the Eagle."  I was in the middle of one of the earlier chapters when I thought about all the Ranma altaverse/divergence stories that exist out there.  In every one of them, Ranma either has his regular curse or no curse.  There is a rare few that deal with Ranma who has a curse that is completely different than the norm.  Plus, no matter what story it is, Genma is always a panda.  What would happen if Ranma and Genma, while at Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo, received different curses from the original cannon?  As such, this story came about.  Hope you enjoy it.

R-Ranma = Ryoga thinking he is Ranma

H-Ranma = Hayabusa-Ranma.  The real Ranma cursed to be a falcon

A Tendo & Her Falcon

Chapter 5

H-Ranma looked over the city from the roof of the Tendo house lost in thought.  Ever since he had discovered how to reverse his curse, he had been spending late nights at the park.  In a small grove that was well hidden, H-Ranma started stashing things there for emergencies.

The first night, he grabbed a set of clothes from the top of his old pack and avoided digging around too much.  At the same time, he was able to grab a small pot from his cooking supplies.  He then snuck out and stashed them in the grove; luckily the plastic bags were still in good shape that he had his clothes in.  After that, he had started "acquiring money" from his father when he got a job the way he was taught.  If they don't see it, notice it, or do anything to stop you, it's there loss.  Right now, he had a good amount to get by for a week or get some more clothes.

Over the next few weeks, he continued out to his grove and was able to heat some water from the nearby lake.  Then for a few hours, Ranma relearned the art.  It has been too long since he last practiced and he could tell.  But slowly, he was making progress as he got himself back up to par.  But it's been during these nightly practices that he started to create a new form from mimicking his cursed forms movements.

The only disadvantage of this was that he was constantly falling asleep during the day at school.  Luckily, no one really said anything about it.  He guessed that they really only wanted him as an image and mascot for the high-level meetings and school events.  _Man, wonder when Nabiki will finish working on the houses bankbook._

That was the other thing that he took notice to.  It seems that the Dojo was not in the best shape financially.  It was doing fairly well but ever since his father and "Ranma" arrived, things were not looking good.  He knew what she was doing to help counter this problem but he wish she didn't have to.  When she was doing her business deals, she was another person that he didn't recognize or like.  The only good thing was that he seemed to be the only thing to bring her back out of this personality.  He could feel it as she did her homework or just relaxed on the bed while he was in the room.

_Just one more thing to remember when I have to break the news about her pet and I need to do it soon.  I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this.  If I wait too long, I won't have any honor left and it would be too late to salvage things between us._  H-Ranma let out a quiet exasperated sigh.  "Akane, some of your friends from school are here," Kasumi called out catching his attention.  _Wonder what's going on?_

--A little later--

"Nabiki, can you tell Akane that dinner is ready?" Kasumi asked.  Nabiki was watching some TV with Ra next to her.  Occasionally, she would pet the graceful animal creating an effect of calmness that seemed to effect both of them.

"Hugh, oh sure thing," motion to the falcon to climb on her shoulder.  "Where is she anyway?  I haven't seen her since her friends came over this afternoon."

"Oh, she's in the dojo with Ranma.  Akane was asked to compete in a match next week," calling out.

Nabiki just shrugged and went out to the dojo.  When she got there, what she saw was something that she could expect from her little sister.  From first glance, she could tell that Akane was practicing for a gymnastics match from all the tools and the leotard that she was wearing.  But she was surprised to see Ranma trying to coach her.

"That's enough training tonight Akane.  You handled the ribbon fairly well, but you need a little work still." R-Ryoga stated, trying to put serious meaning behind his words.  The effect though wasn't even close as Akane lay panting on the ground with her own ribbon tied around her.

"Th… Thank you, Ranma.  Do… Do you really think I'm doing that well?"

H-Ranma couldn't believe that he was lying so badly to her.  _Why is he lying about her skill so badly?  It's obvious that she hasn't made progress._  Nabiki would never know that her falcon was mimicking her own thoughts.  "Don't tell me that you're actually believing what Ranma is telling you, Akane?"

Akane suddenly realized that she and Ranma weren't alone and quickly yelled back, "Nabiki!"  R-Ranma just turned around with his back facing them as he scratched the back of his head.  "What are you doing?"  Akane was more worried that she was caught like this.  If her father ever heard about this, she was sure that she would be married tomorrow.

"Kasumi told me to let you know that dinner is ready," turning to leave.  She stopped just from walking around the corner and decided she just couldn't leave it alone, "And Akane," bringing Akane's attention back to her, "You should have told me that you were interested in that sort of thing.  I'm sure I could have found some people that have the same interests."  She then continued around the corner leaving Akane staring at her back.

Akane was a little confused by what her sister just said.  R-Ranma left to let her get cleaned up shortly there after.  It was a few minutes later when she tried to get herself out of the ribbon when she realized what she was talking about as she suddenly became flustered.  "Nabiki!"

[In the house]

Nabiki smirked hearing her little sisters yell.  Kasumi looked at her with confusion, "What is Akane so mad at you about?"

"She just is finally accepting something about herself that she never knew.  Don't worry about it Kasumi."  H-Ranma looked very confused.  Even though he was with a young woman most of the time, he still didn't them.  R-Ranma was sharing the same thoughts even though he didn't have as much exposure to women.

"Alright, but you tell her to come talk to me if she has anything to talk about.  I'll start bringing out dinner."  Nabiki nodded and glanced over to her father and "Mrs." Saotome as they tried to cheat at shoji, oblivious to the surrounding.  Of course, the way Mr. Saotome was cheating was a disgrace to all women.  Every now and then, she'd seen him lean in a particular way that would allow a little too much of flesh to be seen by her father who would momentarily freeze and become oblivious to the changes that Genma would instantly make.  _He really is a pathetic person to use his curse like that._  Kasumi then started brining out the dishes seemingly completely oblivious.

[Later that evening]

"I really am hopeless."  Akane stared up at the ceiling of the furo, letting her tired body relax.  "I never realized how good Ranma is," sighing quietly.  "But, I guess he isn't that much of a perverted pig since he is helping me train.  But how did he know how Rhythmic Gymnastic Martial Arts work any how?" she mused while climbing out of the furo.  "I guess it could be because he and his father have traveled all over Japan for ten years."

Akane climbed the stairs to her room lost in thought.  She realized that Ranma might be better than her, but that couldn't be right since she was the best martial artist in Nerima.  Yet, she just witnessed it during practice and he knew what he was doing and was very good at it.  But… and the cycle continued to repeat itself all the way till she opened her door, "I'm too tired to think about it right now.  I'll work on it tomorrow," collapsing on her bed.  Diligently, she pulled the rest of herself onto the bed and faced up to the ceiling.  Suddenly, she was fully awake when she realized part of her ceiling was wearing a leotard.

[Meanwhile]

H-Ranma gazed over the city as the nightlife started to gear itself up.  Dinner had been rather quiet though Akane seemed to glare at Nabiki a lot and kept mumbling about not being into "that sort of thing."  When it was over, everyone went their different ways.  Mr. Tendo and his "father" went of to cheat at shoji, while R-Ranma went back to the dojo.  Akane went to take a bath while Kasumi cleaned the dishes.  Nabiki decided to help out in the kitchen and that left him alone.  Knowing that they trusted him to not leave the house, he left to roost on the roof peak and think.

So for the past hour, he had been up here trying to determine what to do about his curse and having two identities.  So far, everything he came up with would end up hurting someone and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  _No matter what, I can't think of something where everyone will be fine.  I just don't know what to do._  He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone land on the roof edge.  Turning he saw Ryoga, or "Ranma" as everyone else knows him as, standing up and he had a kettle in his hands.  Uh oh.

R-Ranma was angry with his father for sneaking up on him and throwing the water on him while he was meditating.  When he asked why, he was told that he should be completely aware of his surroundings at all times, and then he left.  Luckily, there was still a kettle of warm water that Kasumi brought out during the training session just in case.  After changing back and getting dressed again, he tried to return the kettle to the kitchen, but was still angry that he got lost on the way.  Now he was on the roof and looking at a falcon.  He then realized that it was Nabiki's falcon, Ra, and that would mean that he was still at the Tendo's.

"Good, I'm still at the Tendo's.  Got lost trying to find the kitchen to return this," indicating the item in his hand.  Why he was talking to a falcon though he had no idea.  He never had a pet before and for some reason, it felt good to talk to someone that didn't judge you like people did.  Still to angry to try and find the kitchen again, he stepped up to the roof peak and leaned back against it, setting the kettle nearby, and gazed over the city and the stars.

"You really can see the city from here and it's peaceful," gazing quietly.  H-Ranma had to agree with Ryoga and turned back to the skyline.  It was several minutes later when Ryoga spoke up, "Listen, Ra, I know we started off pretty badly when I first arrived.  Nabiki knew nothing of the curses when you attacked me and I don't hold a grudge against you for that.  There was a time though when I would have.  I guess the monks were right about my anger and depression, weird," whispering the last part.

H-Ranma was drawn to the last part of what Ryoga said.  _What happened on that training trip after I left?  It seems that lost-boy found some help and is no longer as lost.  But I don't remember him being angry and depressed that much… well, maybe he was and I didn't really help._  H-Ranma saw that if he came forward he would hurt Ryoga as well, just when he seems to have some happiness.

[Back in Akane's room]

Someone wearing a leotard with a large mallet strapped to her back was clinging to her ceiling.  But before she could say anything, the girl dropped down and tried to bring the mallet on her head, "Prepare yourself Akane Tendo!"  Adrenaline instantly kicked in allowing her the jump out of the impeding mallet as it was brought down on the bed where she had been lying.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" taking a defensive stance.  _This girl is crazy!_

"I am from St. Bacchus's School for girls, Kodachi The Black Rose!  I shall be your opponent next week so lets fight in all fairness," proudly declaring while trying to hit her target.  _Akane Tendo, you are good to have dodged my attacks.  You are nothing like the others._  Her attacks were interrupted as she dodged Akane's attack.

"You call this fair?" as she continues her attack on the "Black Rose."  Suddenly, and idea popped in her mind and she put the two together, "It's you!  You're the one that ambushed our team to keep them from competing next weekend."

"Ambush?  Ambush is such a nasty word; in fact I don't even know what it means."  Kodachi slowly put herself between her target and the door in case Akane bolted to get help.  "I just believe in having a fair fight before the match!"

Suddenly the door opened hard, hitting Kodachi and pinning her between the door and the wall.  Akane was surprised to see that it was Nabiki.  From the look of despair, Akane knew something was wrong.  Nabiki rarely showed this much emotion to anyone, including her family.  "Akane, have you seen Kasumi or Ra?"

"No, but I think Kasumi was putting some clothes away.  Why, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Ra.  He was at the table where I left him after dinner to help Kasumi.  When I was done, he was gone.  I know he doesn't leave the house, but I can't think of anywhere else to look."  Nabiki then scooted down to Kasumi's and finally her room looking for the eldest sister.  She found her putting away the laundry in her room, "Kasumi, do you know where Ra could be?"  Akane listened in from her doorway, hoping that Kasumi could help Nabiki.

"I've seen him on the roof sometimes around this time."  Nabiki calmed down hearing this.  That was the one place she hadn't looked yet.  "Thanks Kasumi."

As she turned to go back down, she caught Akane her doorway, looking back at her.  "Kasumi says he's usually on the roof, I'll…  LOOK OUT!" seeing the mallet heading for her sister.

On instinct, Akane twisted and kicked the weapon from Kodachi's hands; apparently she wasn't unconscious anymore.  "You're very good, Akane Tendo.  Now, I must take my leave.  I shall return!"  Then with a flourish, she pulled a gymnast's ribbon and started twirling it.  Instantly, black rose petals filled the room, acting like a smoke screen.  When it was all over, Kodachi was gone but the floor was covered in petals.

"You ok, Akane?  Looks like rumors are true about the "Black Rose,"" as she took note of the room.

Akane simply nodded while glaring out her open window, "They are.  I'm ok.  I was able to handle it pretty easily.  I'm just angry with the mess she left.  Go check the roof for Ra, I need to get started on this," pointing to the floor.  Nabiki nodded and left to find Ra.

[On the roof]

H-Ranma's and R-Ranma's silence was interrupted by the sound of someone running on the roof towards them.  R-Ranma turned to the sound and saw the intruder.  Quickly, he grabbed the empty kettle and threw it hard as the intruder was in mid air.  "Yes," he shouted seeing the kettle strike the intruder in the head and seeing him fall from the strike.  "Ugh!"  R-Ranma instantly froze as he heard the intruder groan from the strike because it sounded female.  Taking another glance, he saw that it was a girl that he hit, "Damn!"

H-Ranma was about to go after the intruder himself when Ryoga beat him to it by throwing the kettle.  After it was thrown, H-Ranma quickly noted that it was a girl using his eyesight.  He took off as soon as Ryoga jumped and tried to think of a way to help.

R-Ranma bounced off the ground and met the falling girl halfway down.  "Are you ok?" he asked as he landed on the roof.  "I'm sorry about hitting you like that I thought…" R-Ranma lost his train of as he looked at the girl that he knocked out.  _She's kinda cute but I wonder why she was here?_

As R-Ranma was trying to figure why the girl in his arms was at the Tendo's roof, Kodachi woke.  _Oh… my!  He's gorgeous and those little fangs seem to match him so well._  "You ok, miss," she heard him say as he took notice that she was now awake.  "I… I was so scared."  R-Ranma immediately froze as the apparently scared girl latched onto him like a vise.

Kodachi was in heaven.  Here she was, a damsel in distress and a handsome man was holding her glorious body ever so gently as he worried over her health.  _Oh, I had given all hope of finding a man to love.  Who would have thought that such a wonderful encounter was awaiting tonight._  Of course, reality would show that it was she that was doing most of the holding and R-Ranma was frozen stiff with fright, a deficiency with his social training thanks to the 10 years of being with only his father.

"May I ask your name sir?" after being set on her feet.  R-Ranma looked at her and was skeptical by the dreamy looks he was getting from the girl, but replied anyway, "Ranma Saotome."

From the same place that the mysterious mallets appear, Kodachi pulled a bouquet of black roses and offered it to her knight, "For my Ranma."  As she handed them to him, R-Ranma didn't notice her step back a little more than normal.  H-Ranma, who had been watching the entire episode from twenty feet above the roof, noticed this.  _She was a little too anxious to back up.  I wonder what's…_  Before he got any farther he saw a puff of some type of powder come from the roses and he saw Ryoga stagger.  _Damn!  Something's in the roses!_  Without thought, he dove on the roses to try and get them away from his friend.

Moments after R-Ranma took a sniff, a powder exploded in from the roses.  Almost instantly he knew something was wrong.  His legs weren't responding to him anymore and he was having a hard time standing.  _Expect the unexpected, Ranma.  Pop slammed that point home with you._  Kodachi smiled a not so friendly smile.  It was a smile a tiger would wear after cornering his prey.  Just as Kodachi was about to begin to claim her prize, R-Ranma and Kodachi heard a screech and saw something grab the flowers away from R-Ranma.

R-Ranma tried to tell Ra to stop, but he couldn't get his mouth working.  Kodachi watched the bird try to steal her roses.  _Now why would the bird do that?  After all they're only harmless roses._  Kodachi just watched as the paralysis gas start to affect the bird that stole her roses.  H-Ranma was successful in getting the roses away, but he was suddenly having a hard time moving his wings.  His legs went numb and the roses dropped on the lower level roof over the porch and then his wings gave out.  _This is going to hurt._

"Ra!  Are you up there?" Nabiki called from the yard as she stepped off the porch.  School had been busy the past few weeks with the upcoming Rhythm Gymnastics meet and she had been trying to make the odds so she would make a profit.  _Everyone knows that the team that goes against St. Bacchus ends up forfeiting the match.  Good thing I'm taking bets on when the forfeit will be announced.  With Akane now substituting for the team.  She just defeated Kodachi in her own room so the outlook is good that she will make it to the match._  Now that she had some extra time, she thought Ra might like a little night flying.  There wasn't a cloud overhead and the full moon provided a good background for some photos possibly, "Ra!"

Suddenly, she saw something fall from the sky and land hard in the dirt giving her a small scare.  But that scare escalated.  It only took a moment to notice that the thing that fell from the sky was Ra.  "Oh my GOD!  Are you ok?  Please be ok."  She never noticed the tears as she knelt down to her friend.

"Now, where were we," Kodachi purred as she began to climb over her prey.  R-Ranma tried to voice his negative opinion of what was going on but his mouth wouldn't work.  _HELP!_  Then answer to his silent plea came, "How dare you hurt my sister?" as Akane kicked Kodachi.

Akane had come up after hearing a commotion on the roof above her while cleaning her room and she had just gotten up there when she heard her sister scream.  That's were she noticed her sister's falcon on the ground and unmoving.  _Oh no, what did that psycho do to Ra?_  Her worry over her sister and her pet allowed the image of Ranma allowing the other girl to climb over him and do perverted things above her room to slip by without notice.

"Oh, dear, such tragic timing.  Let us meet again my dear Ranma-sama," and with a couple jumps she was roof hopping back to her estate with dreams of the strong handsome piece of mea, er, man that she claim, er, found.  R-Ranma breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the crazy girl was gone.

"Nabiki, is Ra Ok?" Akane called down.  R-Ranma glowered as the pet bird's welfare was more important than his.  "Nothings broken, but he isn't moving," a frantic Nabiki called back.  Akane finally remembered that there was someone else on the roof and saw Ranma, "Well, are you going to just lie there all night or are you going to get up and help."

"Nnnnnggggg!  Nng, gnnn nnnn!" R-Ranma grunted out.  He was really trying to move, but the paralysis kept him still.  Akane saw the trouble her fiancée was having in moving and was about to go help him up when she noticed a small line of black pedals that hadn't blown away yet.  At the end of the trail, she saw a bouquet of black roses and it was directly in line with Nabiki.

"Nabiki, Ranma is in the same situation.  Kodachi might have done something to them both.  There is a bouquet of black roses on the porch roof near the edge.  I'll get them and Ranma and have Kasumi call Dr. Tofu."  Carefully, she climbed down and grabbed the suspicious flowers.  Holding them as far away as possible from her, she climbed back up and was able to get Mr. Saotome to help get Ranma off the roof.

[A little later]

Dr. Tofu closed put away his emergency bag after realizing what the problem was, "It's nothing to worry about.  It's just a paralysis powder that she used.  It should be out of both their systems before morning," motioning to his two patients.  R-Ranma and Ra were both in the living room, R-Ranma on the couch and Ra on Nabiki's lap.  "And this one," turning to the latter, "is essentially sleeping.  He probably got knocked out from his crash.  He is lucky though that nothing was broken."

The tension that Nabiki was holding during the doctor's examination disappeared after hearing the news.  "He's a resilient bird Nabiki."  Nabiki nodded her head as she carefully held Ra as he slept.  "I know Ranma will be ok, but I would like to take Ra back to the clinic with me to be sure.  There I can call my friend who's a vet and would know more of what I could do for Ra here."

"Ok, Dr. Tofu.  Thanks again for everything," Nabiki said as she put Ra in a small box.  As Tofu picked up the box, made his way for the entrance, "You should be able to pick him up tomorrow on your way to school.  Goodnight to you all."

"It's a good thing that we were able to get Kasumi to go pick up some ice cream before Dr. Tofu arrived," Akane said from the door.  She and Nabiki watched as the good doctor walked back to his office.  "Nothing would have gotten done if he was here when she was.  From what I've heard, he might have seriously hurt his patients if she was."  Both sisters turned back to go inside a moment later, "I wonder when he'll get over his problem and when Kasumi will be less oblivious about the man," Nabiki commented.

Akane only shrugged her shoulders and continued up to her room.  _She'll regret ever hurting Ra and Nabiki.  I swear she won't win the competition._  With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with dreams of her dancing all over the ring beating Kodachi every time.

[Meanwhile]

Dr. Tofu walked into his clinic while relocking the front door behind him.  He made his way into examination room; he turned on the lights before setting the box down on examination bed.  The bouquet of black roses, which were sealed in a plastic bag, held under his arm, were taken to his private study where he set them down next to a chemical set.  From there, he went to the small kitchen and pulled a kettle and filled it with water before setting it on the stove to heat up.

Leaving the water, Dr. Tofu moved back to his study.  Taking out a single rose, he dropped it in a beaker before pouring in a clear liquid that when it touched the pedals, the liquid immediately changed purple.  Nodding to the reaction, he got rid of the roses and cleaned the used equipment.  In the examination room, Dr. Tofu knowing picked up a syringe bottle and needle.  Double-checking the bottle, he filled the needle.  Just as he was setting the bottle down, he heard the teakettle start to whistle.

A couple minutes later, he returned to the room and set the kettle down on the counter with two cups.  "Now, lets see who you really are," speaking for the first time since leaving the Tendo house.  Carefully taking a still unconscious Ra, Dr. Tofu laid Ra on his back on the bed.  Trading the box for the kettle, he ruffled the bird's feathers covering his belly while slowly pouring the water.  Making sure the water seeped to the skin.

A couple moments later, Dr. Tofu saw the reaction he wanted as the bird transformed into a young man with black hair that was tied back into a pigtail.  Doing a quick physical and satisfied with his findings, he took the filled needle and injected into the young man's arm.  Instantly the boy awoke but still couldn't move, "You're still under the affects of the paralysis.  You should start being able to move your limbs again in a few minutes, just wait for it to circulate through your system."  He stepped back and through the needle away and grabbed a blanket in the cupboard and covered his patient.

While waiting, Dr. Tofu made tea for him and his guest before pulling up a chair near the bed.  It wasn't a long wait as the boy finally was able to turn his head to him, "How?"  Ranma could only remember the ground rapidly approaching him after grabbing the roses.  Next thing he knew, he was naked, in an unfamiliar place while staring at a ceiling, and an unknown person was sticking his human arm with a needle.

"I've had experience with a couple other Jusenkyo cursed victims.  It wasn't too hard to recognize that you as well had one when two others were in the same room.  The aura was easy to spot once you know what you're looking for."  Ranma just nodded as he slowly began to flex his arms and hands again.

"You can read aura's?  I thought only trained martial artists could do that?"

"Third level black belt in Tai chi..  My master taught me about auras shortly after reaching the first black belt.  I read about Jusenkyo in many of my Chinese medical books when I was studying their medicine while working on my license."  Dr. Tofu indicating his degree's and Martial Arts Championships before turning back to the boy, "Now, can you tell me who you are and why are you parading as Nabiki's pet?"

Ranma sighed and was able to sit up and face the doctor, "My name is Ranma Saotome, now its just Ranma thanks to Jusenkyo."  It took Ranma a couple hours to explain his past and how he ended up with Nabiki and how he learned about the curses and how they worked.

"She helped me when I didn't ask or expect it.  I was just doing my job as a martial artist to help those in need when she was attacked in the ally.  I never wanted to hurt her, so I became Ra and her friend and have been ever since.  Don't judge me wrong Doc; I'm no pervert that is using my curse to peep on her.  I just don't know what to do now.  I want to come clean but not without hurting her and Pop finding out about me."  Ranma could only stare at the tea in his hands expecting the worst.

Dr. Tofu silently watched the young man in front of him.  His story was hard to believe, but he could tell that it wasn't made up.  The boy could be read like a book and his aura never wavered until he started talking about Nabiki, but that was something else entirely.  "Ranma, I believe you and you know that delaying telling her will only end up doing more damage.  I know how hard it was for you to tell me this, but thank you.  You are a good friend to Nabiki and it shows."  He saw that Ranma relaxed from the praise, "I'll help you out with Nabiki though and with my help, we might be able to salvage your friendship."

Ranma looked up, hope shining in his eyes, "You think so Doc?  If you think so, I'll try almost anything right now."  Seeing Dr. Tofu nod, Ranma bowed to him, "Thanks Dr. Tofu.  You don't know what this means to me.  I expected a lot worse from you when I was found out."

"Don't worry about it Ranma.  I suggest we call it a night and we'll talk again before Nabiki comes for you.  Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, some cold water, I found that I can sleep better as a falcon and standing.  Also, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

[Next Morning]

Nabiki had just entered Dr. Tofu's clinic when he appeared with Ra on his arm.  "Everything is fine Nabiki."  H-Ranma hopped off Dr. Tofu's arm and landed on Nabiki's awaiting arm before hopping up to her shoulder where he usually perches.  "As you can see, he's back to normal."

Nabiki smiled seeing Ra back to normal.  It was hard to go to sleep knowing that Ra wasn't nearby that night.  "Thank you again for everything that you've done, Dr. Tofu.  I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I need to get to school."  She quickly stepped out and gave a wave as she headed for school.

Dr. Tofu waved back as he watched both Ranma and Nabiki leave.  Closing the door, Dr. Tofu pulled out a business card and picked up the phone.  _I guess this favor will turn out to be useful after all.  I only hope that he can find her before going off to his "hobby."_  Suddenly Dr. Tofu heard a voice on the other line, "Yes, my name is Doctor Tofu.  I was told that City Hunter could be found at this number.  I have job for him."

[Furinken]

"Good luck at the competition Akane!"  "Win one for us Akane!"  "You can do it!"

"Thanks guys," Akane called back to her friends as she passed them.  Apparently it didn't take long for the news about her taking the place of the injured Gymnastics this weekend.  She just turned her back when her untrained sixth sense went off.  _Danger!_

"Akane Tendo, prepare yourself!" Kodachi declared in mid-strike with her boken.  She was rightly surprised when her strike stopped short.

Akane held the boken tip one-handed as her anger began a steady boil.  "You again?  After what you did to last night you have a lot of nerve to try and ambush me first thing in the morning."

"Me?  Ambush you?  I'm here merely to meet my Ranma-sama."  Kodachi tried to subtly get the boken out of Akane's grip but she found it held fast.  _I have to stop underestimating this Akane Tendo.  She is more than she appears and does seem to have some skill._

R-Ranma desperately wanted to avoid meeting that woman again.  He was just about to try and disappear in the growing crowd when he saw Nabiki with Ra walk up.  "Ranma is not yours and never will be while he is engaged to my sister."  Akane and Kodachi stopped their staring contest and stared at Nabiki in surprise. 

"Oh ho ho ho, what is this?  Nabiki Tendo, who are you to tell me what I can and can't have?  Surely, men would adore basking in my presence and would do anything to be my equal in stature.  While you have men running from you and have to pay them to be with you."  Kodachi was oblivious to the shocked expressions running through the school.  They all knew not to mess around with Nabiki if you wanted to live in peace.  H-Ranma really wanted to attack the girl for some reason, he reasoned that it was for last night, but it didn't feel right.  Maybe it was for Nabiki but he knew she could take care of herself.

Nabiki didn't respond right away as she tried to get her anger under control.  _Don't let her get to you._  Sensing Ra's posture change, she held him back from attacking.  "I might have to do that, but men run from both of us but they will come to me freely if I pay while you have to paralyze them so they can't run.  As for the rest, I am above you in every other department, except financially.  That makes me above you alone."  She paused while Kodachi's control slipped and she could see the anger being directed to her.  Nabiki ignored it with a wicked smile, "And as for my business here.  Last night you attacked my sister and the gymnastics team before that.  Then you paralyzed my sister's fiancée so you can have your way with him and then Ra, my falcon, so you wouldn't be stopped.  I can't prove it, but this is a warning.  You directly attacked Furinken's honor by trying to sabotage the match and attacking the school mascot.  You have also attacked my family's honor by trying to have your way with Ranma.  This is a warning to you, try it again and charges will be pressed that you and your family will not hope to be able to escape undamaged."

Kodachi was about to attack Nabiki, but her target spun on her heals and left.  Kodachi then realized that she was alone in an unfamiliar school and was surrounded by multiple people that promised retribution if she did anything.  "Sister, it was not wise to attack the Falcon of Furinken last night.  Take this chance and leave or I will not be able to stop the impending trouble."  Kodachi turned and saw her brother off to the side.

"I take my leave then.  I'll see you at the match Akane Tendo and prepare to loose the match and your fiancée.  He'll surely come to me once he sees how easily you are beaten."  With a twirl of her ribbon, a shower of black rose petals filled the sky as she hopped over the walls of Furinken.  Before she made her way to school, she turned and saw something new next to the name Furinken High School.  There was a falcon's head next to it and she then made the connection between the mascot and the falcon that Nabiki had, which looked a lot like the one that tried to stop the previous night.  _I will be sure to get more information next time before I try anything more.  This isn't over yet Nabiki Tendo.  No one makes a mockery out of Kodachi the Black Rose._

Back on the other side of the wall, the students were dissipating for classes and give their pity to R-Ranma.  "Ranma, my sister never gives up on things that she wants.  Take care of her."  Before R-Ranma could respond he turned to Akane and handed her a bouquet of red roses while his statement had stunned her.  "Akane, please, don't let yourself be hurt by my sister at the match.  Even though I despise our mascot because it doesn't glorify this noble institution enough, I pray you defeat her for the honor of Furinken."

"Kuno's sister?" Ranma said, watching Kuno walk back to the school.  Akane stood next to him barely noticing what she was holding.  "It makes sense if you think about it."  From the window in her classroom, Nabiki watched Kodachi leave the school premises.  "Attack Ra again and you'll find your roses trimmed, Kodachi."

[Night before the match]

The sounds of combat were steadily coming from the dojo that night as it had been for the past week.  "Saotome, I think they really like each other.  How else would they be working together like they are now?  Soon the schools will be united, WAHHHH!"  However… something just don't change.

"I told you Soun.  It won't be long now and we can have the wedding and we can retire in luxury." Genma laughed while Soun water works of happiness went off.  Genma was smart enough to be behind Soun when he was like this.

Inside the dojo, R-Ranma and Akane were still practicing.  Come on Akane, stop trying and just do it.  You'll never win at this rate."  They had been practicing all week and Akane has shown improvement where she was proficient with the tools, but R-Ranma thought she still wasn't good enough while he blocked her ribbon.

"I'm doing it exactly like you showed me!" discarding the ribbon while kicking the ball at him before picking up the rope and a baton.  R-Ranma blocked the ball with his two batons and prepared for her attack.  "Well, then prove it!  If you can't defeat me then you're not good enough."

This had the effect he wanted; Akane steeled her emotions and launched herself at Ranma intending to pound some sense into him.  "Hyah!"  In the heat of the attack, Akane missed the rolling ball that planted itself under her feet.  **CRASH!**

[Akane's room]

R-Ranma tried not to look worried but was only half successful.  _It was my fault; I shouldn't have teased her that much._  Nabiki caught his expression and filed it away for later.  "Man Akane, you are such a klutz tripping yourself like that."  Kasumi silently put away the medical supplies back in the first aid kit, ignoring the bickering.  "I guess you have no choice but to withdraw from the competition."

"I'll be there.  I have to uphold the school's honor."  She resolutely claimed while turning to stand up.

"No, wait Akane!" Kasumi exclaimed.  The result was Akane falling back down to the floor grabbing her ankle.  "You sprained your ankle and can't use it tomorrow if you don't want to seriously injure yourself.  You'll just have to find a replacement."

"That's easy for you to say, but who else do we know that is nimble enough," Nabiki's eyes suddenly showed some mischief, "in great shape," suddenly Ranma's eye's lit up, "and knows martial arts," Akane finished with a questioning look to Ranma and Nabiki.  _They seem to have an idea.  Oh I see!_

Downstairs, Genma and Soun were oblivious to the happenings in the house while they played go on the porch.  **SPLASH!**  Onna-Genma sputtered as he turned and found Nabiki with a bucket in her hands.  "Nabiki, what's the meaning of this?" Soun asked shocked by what her daughter just did.

"A matter of honor is present and only Genma-chan is able to fulfill it.  He, she, is to fight at the Rhythm Gymnastics tomorrow."

"What?  Why would I do such a thing like that," Onna-Genma questioned in her now higher voice.

"One: Akane injured herself a few moments ago and can't compete.  Two: Kodachi is gunning to ruin your little dream by trying to claim Ranma.  And Three: I would be willing to overlook Genma's debt to us for all the freeloading he's doing to us if he does this," while handing Genma a rather thick folder.  He only read the first line before slamming it back shut, "If you put it that way, I guess it's my duty as a martial artist to protect the Tendo-Saotome pledge."

"Good, Ranma is in the dojo waiting for you."  Genma went off to the dojo looking for his son to show that his father didn't need such training.  He was after all the Master of Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts, a student couldn't teach him anything new.  How little he knew.

"Nabiki how could you do that, demanding a guest to pay their debt?" Soun asked, flabbergasted.

"Simple Father, ever since the Saotome's arrived, they have put a huge burden on our finances, about 5 times the normal amount than our previous guests.  Most of that is food and if something isn't done about it, we will loose the dojo.  So, for once, stop playing with your dreams and face reality or there won't be any dreams to dream about."

Nabiki swiftly left her father in shock as she headed for her room.  She hated to do that to him, but there was no other way of telling him that finances were in trouble.  Genma's job with Dr. Tofu was helping but he didn't work enough hours to make it worthwhile, as he would drink his income the next weekend.  She saw Ra watching out the window to the dojo as she closed the door.  "I finally told him Ra, I only hope he listens this time."  H-Ranma was about to turn around but quickly turned back to the window when he noticed that she was changing for bed. He didn't turn back until he heard her sit on her bed.  "Things will be fine Ra, don't worry.  I'll make sure that we don't loose the house if I can help it."

When Nabiki was finally asleep, H-Ranma hopped out the open window and flew towards Dr. Tofu's.  For the past week, he had been visiting the Doctor late at night for counseling usually.  Being on the road for 10 years and having to live as a bird for over 4 months created a lot of questions that H-Ranma wanted to ask.  His time as a bird changed him, forcing him to live with people and observe how they acted and talked.  He knew he needed help so he asked the good doctor if he would be willing.

Dr. Tofu was more than willing to help out the young man.  He could tell that the boy had no secret motive and really wanted to learn.  The surprising fact was that the boy was a natural learner.  He only had to explain things usually once or twice and Ranma understood.  He was still a bit rough around the edges and still tended to put his foot in his mouth but it was still an improvement.  His thoughts about girls being the weaker sex though was taking longer to get rid of and would still be with him, though from experiencing the Tendo girls, there was already some kinks with that line of thought.

"Hello, Ranma." Dr. Tofu said, hearing the flapping coming from the open windowsill.  With practiced ease, he allowed H-Ranma to climb on his arm and took him to the bathroom where a tub of hot water was waiting and some clothes for him to wear.  A few minutes later, H-Ranma, now human, walked out.

"Evening Doc." following him to the study, "Any more news about my Mom?"

"Sorry, Ranma.  The Detective is still looking though he is closer and is hoping to have something by next week."  Dr. Tofu watched as the boy's mood dropped, "Come on, I believe we've done enough with the counseling and I want to teach you something that you hold a great interest in."  H-Ranma looked up in surprise as Dr. Tofu sat in front of him, "I want to teach you about aura's."

[The next morning]

"Mmmmmmnnnnnn," stretched Akane.  The sun was already up, yet the morning dew could still be seen covering the ground.  Pulling on a robe, Akane walked downstairs towards the dojo.  _I hope those two idiots didn't practice all night.  Mr. Saotome seemed to be able to learn the tools quickly but still didn't seem to have the practice that Ranma did.  I wonder why?  Didn't Mr. Saotome teach everything he knew to Ranma?_  Stepping into the dojo, Akane performed a massive face-fall once she saw the destruction in the dojo.  Walls had cracks and holes in them, while a few sported a few of the tools implanted in them.  The real shock was a sleeping Ranma with his back against the wall and a sleeping onna-Genma who was sleeping with her head in the wall.  _Oh, boy._

"A replacement?" Kodachi asked, a humorous smile across her face.  She eyed the woman behind Akane who was still partially asleep.  "Well, that is fine with me, though the outcome will still be the same.  Let us shake on it," putting forth her hand to the girl.  However, just as the girl was to shake, Akane stopped her hand while turning it over, exposing the tacks in her hands.  "Oh dear, how did those get there?"

Akane and Onna-Genma were led to the visitor's dressing room where Akane set down a sleeping pig on a chair.  She was able to wake up Mr. Saotome, but Ranma slept through even a cool bucket of water.  So as to not be late, she just carried him a long like he was her pet until she could get him some hot water.  Making sure Mr. Saotome had everything, she moved into a different part of the room to let Mr. Saotome change.  "Akane, dear?"

"Yes, Mr. Saotome?" walking back into the room.

"Where is Ranma, is with you?  I was going to toss him into the showers."

"No, I set him down," and saw that the chair she had set him on was now empty, "there.  I guess he woke up and went searching for hot water."

"He's a big boy Akane, he'll show up later I'm sure of it."

"I'm not worried about that pig," she denied loudly.  She was a little worried, but she wished her father and Mr. Saotome wouldn't act so smug about things like this.  Not to mention that they still haven't given up about this stupid marriage idea.

Elsewhere, R-Ranma was looking for the hot water.  The last thing he remembered was being knocked into the dojo wall after sending his "mother" towards the other wall.  When he woke up, he was a pig and in an unknown area.  So, he plopped off the chair for hot water.  Now, he was outside and very, very, lost.  _Where the heck am I now?_  Suddenly, he felt himself being lift up and was staring face to face with Kodachi.  "You will prove to be useful."  R-Ranma could only pray she didn't cook him for dinner.  _Help!_

"In this corner, we have St. Bacchus's champion, Kodachi Kuno!" the referee announced to the screaming crowd.  "And in the opposite corner we have,"

"Nodoka Saotome," Onna-Genma answered.  _Oh well, can't really go about using my name.  Besides what's the chance that Nodoka will ever hear about this?_

"Nodoka Saotome!"  The crowd erupted in applause except for two people.

Tatewaki was in shock seeing his fleet-footed warrior fighting his sister.  Even more so, that the warrior carried the same family name as the evil sorcerer Saotome.  "I must write this down, less I forget," as he grabbed a pad and pencil.  The man has his priorities at least even though she told him her name the first time they fought.

Kodachi was just as in shock but for a different reason.  "You.  How is it that you share the same family as my beloved Ranma-sama?" asking as they approached the center of the ring.

"Hugh?  Probably because," _think Genma, think_, "I'm his cousin."  _Good cover Genma my boy._

"Well, I'm sure my Ranma-sama wouldn't mind too badly if I had to prove my worth to his cousin."  Just as they were about to shake, "Look over there!"

Onna-Genma and the ref both looked where Kodachi was anxiously pointing.  **CLICK!**  Genma knew that he had fallen for one of his own tactics when he heard and felt the manacle on his wrist.  Looking at it, there was a long chain attached to it and R-Ranma.  _Ranma, how did you get yourself in this?_

[Meanwhile]

Nabiki watched the contest with interest.  It seemed that Kodachi was making up for the lost chances at their place in the ring.  The specially crafted rope, baton, and hoop were a big surprise for everyone.  However, her attention wasn't on the match but the ring.  If Kodachi had her tools crafted, then something would be wrong with the ring.  "Sis, I'm going down to see how Akane needs any help.  Watch Ra for me," moving Ra to Kasumi's shoulder before heading ringside.

"Ok, don't get in her way though and be careful," Kasumi called, seated next to Soun who was crying at Genma's performance in the ring.  "Oh, the suffering you go through for the sake of uniting the school's Genma."  H-Ranma, sleepily noticed him being moved to a different perch, but didn't protest.  The reading that he did last night after leaving Dr. Tofu went a little too long where he nearly forgot to change back and get back to Nabiki's room.

Down at ringside, Nabiki carefully moved about so not to get noticed.  It was pretty easy since everyone's attention was on the ring, not around it.  Bending down, she slowly peeked under the tarp and was shocked to see the area under the ring filled with girls in leotards. _ Ah, I knew something was up with the ring._  Slowly, she put the tarp back down without being noticed by the girls who were apparently chatting and killing time while waiting for something.  _Now, what to do.  I know._  "And the challenger blocks with the pig, who doesn't seem to be too happy about it either," the announcer calling the plays.  _That has to hurt._

Under the ring, the entire St. Bacchus's gymnastics team was waiting for Kodachi's signal.  "I just wish we can watch the match as well.  This is the first time someone has managed to avoid being taken out by Kodachi."  "I agree, but we can't argue with her."

"Hey, I know we're in a dark place and people won't notice but I'm not like that," yelled a girl suddenly.  The one next to her was apparently confused, "I didn't do any… yah!  Who just touched me?"

"Squeak, squeak!"  _Who me?_  The two girls suddenly saw the assailant and froze.

[Meanwhile]

Genma was really tired of all the dirty tricks this girl was pulling on him.  No one did this to him, but if it was for training he didn't mind.  But this was an honor match to keep the Tendo-Saotome Union from breaking.  Only he could do use such underhanded tricks to win.  It just wasn't fair.  Onna-Genma flipped backwards to avoid another spiked club when he saw that the girl was extended too far.  "Lady, you left yourself open," grabbing her club with her feet and suddenly flipped Kodachi into the air heading out of the ring.  "And that mean's you loose."

"Wait, it seems that Kodachi is heading out of the ring.  Is this the end of the undefeated champion?"  Kodachi paid the announcer no mind as she pulled out a small whistle.  Just as she was about to signal her team… "EEEEEKKKK!!!!"

Instantly, multiples of girls in leotards appeared from under the ring as they ran from the ring as if the devil incarnate was under there.  Kodachi was so surprised, that she forgot to blow the whistle as she came crashing down outside of the ring.

"Kodachi is out of the ring.  Nodoka Saotome is the winner!  But what was the reason for the evacuation of the entire St. Bacchus's from their hiding space under the ring?"

Onna-Genma hopped onto the ropes and struck the matting, utterly destroying it and allowing him to rip it off.  Underneath, the remnants of the team's snacks and cards remained as if they had been there a long time.  Everyone looked, trying to find what caused the scare.

Then, a bag of popcorn moved and out came a small white mouse, with some popcorn in its mouth.  It then stood on its hind legs and started to munch on the popcorn.  Then, as if noticing the attention, it stopped eating and addressed the crowd of people.  "Squeak?" _What did I do?_

[Somewhere in Tokyo the next day]

A woman with dark red hair, dressed in a blue kimono, was reading the newspaper while having breakfast.  It was one way of leaning about things going on around the city and it was also another way to pick up clues.  "Nodoka Saotome, defeated the then undefeated Kodachi Kuno in Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics yesterday.  Kodachi could only comment that her love for her Ranma-sama was put out, but a new one was burning in its place.  The challenger could only say that Anything Goes Martial Arts is the style that could challenge any other and defeat it.  For more information, contact the Tendo Dojo."  The lady slowly put down the paper as she stared at it in shock.  _Could it be them?  I don't know but how many people are named Saotome.  Too bad there wasn't a picture with the article, it was only a minor article.  But what on earth was I doing at St. Bacchus's?_

***Author's Notes***

I know I have not been really good about bringing these chapters out but school has been a real pain and I haven't had the motivation recently to get this done.  I now have my head on straight and I'm slowly working on the stories again.  My next endeavor will be Knight of the Moon then I need to pick up Return of the Eagle.  I know people are a little OOC, but things have changed allowing people to grow a little earlier.  As you've noticed, the manga's are slowly being fazed out.  From here on in, the manga's will be referred to for the settings, but I don't think they will be used anymore.  The scenes are set; the actors just need to be introduced.  Enjoy.  Oh, if there wasn't enough fight scenes, you should be able to imagine the fight scene yourself.  Remember, Genma taught Ranma and is a Master.


End file.
